Snapshots
by morning sunlight
Summary: A series of 30 snapshots of Sam and Dean staying with Pastor Jim and meeting and making a new friend, Eliot Spencer.
1. S'mores

**_Title : S'mores_**

_Disclaimer : Neither the Supernatural nor the Leverage characters belong to me and no profit is being made from this endeavor._

* * *

_This is a series of 'snapshots' written for the spn_30snapshots challenge on livejournal. A series of 30 short pieces, linked by character written for 30 different prompts. This series is set pre-series with the Winchester brothers staying at Pastor Jim's. The snapshots are published here in order of the prompt number, not in the order of the events occuring._

* * *

**_Prompt Number 1 : Dark_**

**Title : S'mores**

The boys were laughing and Jim could hear them from where he stood inside the kitchen. It was a good sound. With Jordan away for a few weeks, the presence of Eliot was a bonus. Dean was being a teenager, something Jim would never stop wishing he could be more often.

Sam was still the center of his world. He would only relax if he was sure Sammy was okay, but here and now with all well, the boys were relaxed and seemed happy, despite the continued absence of their father. Jim wasn't foolish enough to believe that they weren't worried, weren't _always_ worried about John when he wasn't right there in front of them, but he knew they both also relished the freedom his absence brought, the chance when they were with Bobby or himself to be children. He also knew that the duel feelings played on Dean's conscience. For that Jordan's presence was normally a godsend, he was the one person Dean felt understood, the only one he would talk to about it.

He'd been surprised a few days ago, when late at night Dean had chatted to him about Eliot and how he felt sad that the older boy had had such a difficult life. It had struck Jim then just how giving Dean was, how intrinsically kind he was, and how he wasn't so twisted by his own life to not recognize hurt in others. Eliot seemed like a good lad too, somewhat unsettled by his repeated stints in different foster homes, but now he was with the Thompsons, he seemed to be gradually relaxing, fitting in.

They were out there now in the dark, with a small camp-fire built trying to show Sammy how to toast s'mores. There had been much amusement over the correct way to make them and exactly what went inside, with the older boys attempting, as per Ava Thompson's advice, to secure the crackers and chocolate to the stick round the marshmallow. Several disasters later and Dean had reverted to just toasting the marshmallow and then trying capture it with the crackers. In attempting to avoid burning his fingers on the cooked marshmallow by catching it between the crackers he had knocked more than one loose into the fire, to a round of mocking laughter from his younger brother. They'd had a try at making Stan Thompson's recipe with Sammy rushing back in for a jar of peanut butter but Jim had been able to hear the round of "Eeew! Disgusting!" from inside followed by Dean's voice laughingly saying Stan clearly didn't know the first thing about s'mores.

Jim turned away from the window, wondering whether to go outside and join the boys or just to relax with a book in the peace for a while. Taking a look at his watch, he knew it wouldn't be long before the boys were back in anyway; Dean was good like that, he'd make sure that Sam was in on time to get ready for bed. They were good boys, all three of them.

For now though, he'd relish the peace of an empty house and let the boys have their fun outside without him. After all, it gave them more to tell him later and he could always pretend that he hadn't actually been watching them from the window, enjoying seeing them being the children they really were.


	2. The Smell of Friendship

_**Prompt Number 2: Smell**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The Smells of Friendship**_

When Eliot had first arrived, he'd been withdrawn, quiet almost to the point of insolence although he'd followed every instruction he'd been given. Ava had been determined to help him settle. If all went well and Eliot was happy, she wanted this to be a long term placement.

The Thompsons knew the Pastor often had teenagers staying and had assumed he fostered the boys in question. They'd approached him a few days after Eliot had arrived to ask for advice in dealing with the teen's isolation.

The Pastor suggested introducing him to the boys staying with him and they were all soon good friends. The Thompsons were delighted as Eliot gradually came out of himself and began to talk and relax. At first there'd been just hanging out at the Pastor's rambling country house and roaming in the surrounding woods. It hadn't taken long for Eliot to appear home and nervously ask if Stan liked fishing. A little gentle prying had elicited that Eliot had been invited to go fishing with Pastor Jim, Dean and Sammy and he had wondered if Stan would like to go too. Both Thompsons had been delighted and Stan had enthusiastically dragged Eliot off to the shed to find everything they wouldd need to take with them.

Ava had been pleased to see an excited sparkle in Eliot's eyes when he returned laden down with fishing paraphernalia and she had not begrudged getting up early to pack them, and the Pastor and his boys, lunches to take with them, determined that they'd have a great day.

Much as Ava hated the smell of the clothes after her husband had been fishing before, this time it seemed worth double the amount to see the change in Eliot. Eliot had been beyond proud when they'd returned and he'd shown her the fish he'd caught, twice the size of Stan's much to her delight as well as his.

It meant an evening of being able to tease her husband mercilessly about the fact that it was thanks to Eliot that there had actually been enough for the three of them to eat. At first Eliot seemed anxious about the teasing, as if he saw it as a precursor to them fighting, but as time wore on and there were no fights but just the two of them continuing to laugh and smile, so he had begun to relax too. Ava smiled at him in reassurance but said nothing, it was too early to expect any more of him. Maybe one day she secretly hoped.

Eliot had been the one to head off to do the laundry, warily asking for Stan's clothes. When she'd tried to say to leave it, she'd do it later, he'd seemed upset and so instead she found herself following him to check he could find everything he needed. As she'd hovered behind him, she'd seen as his head had tilted forward before he'd said quietly, "I promise I won't break anything."

She'd been startled, it wasn't why she was there at all. The thought he would break anything deliberately hadn't even occurred to her. "Sweetheart, that's not it at all. I just thought I'd check you could find everything you needed. I really appreciate the help. You know fishing might go up in my estimation with you here. Stan never catches enough for us to both eat, let alone three of us and I don't think he knows how to use the washing machine."

"Sorry," the boy had replied.

"Nothing to be sorry for at all, Eliot. Now I was thinking," she said as he turned towards her having switched the machine on. "I was thinking maybe, you and I could invite the Pastor and his boys for lunch tomorrow after church. What do you think?"

* * *

The Sunday Service was over and Jim was leading the boys down the path towards the Thompsons in keen anticipation of an enjoyable Sunday lunch.

"So you boys remember your manners when we're at the Thompsons, right?" he chided gently. "Sammy?"

The younger boy nodded and made as if to run off ahead only to be caught by Dean, who turned him to face the Pastor and said, "Answer properly, Sammy! Pastor Jim asked you a question."

"Yes sir. I'll say please and thank you. I'll . . ." He looked at his brother as if for a clue about what other manners he might be expected to use. He frowned at his brother's mime, then added, "I'll use my cutlery? I'll be quiet and not talk?" The zipping motion across Dean's mouth made that one easier to work out.

Jim sighed. He knew Dean was trying to do the right thing, but half the time he wondered if the teenager even knew what was expected. "Like we do at my house, okay boys? Not snatching food off your brother's plate and no whining if you don't like something. You can talk just not too loud. The Thompsons aren't going to expect you to sit in silence!" That was an impossibility at least as far as Sam was concerned in Jim's experience. Dean was a different matter entirely.

They arrived at the Thompsons' house and climbed the steps, knocking at the door. Ava opened it with a welcoming smile, only to have a bunch of flowers thrust into her face. "For you, ma'am," Dean said, flushing bright red.

"Oh, thank you, they're lovely," she smiled and reached in to give the teenager a hug. Jim couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of the startled look on Dean's face over her shoulder. "Come on in, come on in. Dinner won't be long now."

"Wow! Your house is nice," Sammy suddenly exclaimed. Jim figured he probably didn't need to worry about the boys' manners too much; unintentionally the two of them could quite clearly melt a woman's heart. "Everything's really pretty."

Ava patted Sam's head, then let her hand drop to his shoulder as they began to chat and she led the way deeper into the house. Jim positioned himself between Dean and the exit, recognizing the early signs of panic in the older boy's eyes as just what they were doing threatened to overwhelm him. Jim placed a calming hand on the boy's back and moved him gently in the direction of the others with a murmured reassurance.

Eliot entered a few moments later, his posture as unsure and hesitant as Dean's. Ava smiled warmly as he told her he'd finished laying the table, then asked if he'd like to take Dean upstairs to his room until dinner was ready. He nodded and looked at Dean expectantly. Dean relaxed a fraction, then turned to his brother, "Sammy, c-" but Jim stopped him.

"Sam'll be fine down here with us until dinner, you and Eliot can take him out for a bit after dinner if you'd all like, but why don't the two of you just . . ."Jim waved a hand expansively. "It's fine, Dean," he said, seeing the concern on his face.

"If Sam would like, he could come through to the kitchen with me," Ava added.

* * *

The older boys were far more relaxed when they returned and it didn't take long for the conversation to be flowing over the lovely food. Dean was as ever quiet, but responded whenever asked a question, so Jim was surprised when he said, "This is a lovely dinner, ma'am. Thank you for inviting us."

Before Ava could stray too far with thanking him for the compliments, Sammy piped up, "It smells way better than Dad's cooking. Dean cooks better than Dad most of the time." Dean blushed and Jim wasn't sure whether it was the praise or what he assumed Eliot would be thinking of him on finding out he was the one who did a lot of the cooking at home.

"I cook a bit too or . . . I used to cook before . . . everything. I used to like it," Eliot said and Jim saw Dean look up in surprise.

"You like cooking? Well now," Ava laughed, "Another talent! You two boys are going to be a real gift to some young ladies one day. Stan wouldn't know how to turn the oven on!"

"Perhaps we could all do this again and the boys could be in charge of the cooking?" Jim suggested. "I'd be happy to lend you my kitchen, I'd even go so far as to say Sam and I will do the dessert."

Everyone was delighted when with a smirk at each other, Dean and Eliot agreed.


	3. First Meetings

**_Prompt Number 3 : Touch_**

**_First meetings_**

Dean and Sammy stood alongside Pastor Jim after the Sunday morning service, itching to get back to the Pastor's house and change into their usual clothes, but right now they had to wait until all the congregation had spoken to the Pastor and gone home. They weren't sure what was different about today, Pastor Jim didn't normally make them wait; he'd let Dean take Sammy back and start on getting their lunch ready but not today. For some reason that Dean hadn't worked out, today they had to stand and wait.

"Dean," Sam's voice was a quiet whine and Dean just looked at him, eyes speaking loud and clear to tell him not to even think about moaning. Sam sighed, then said, "I'm hot."

Dean rolled his eyes, then leant over his younger brother, undoing the top button on the smart shirt the Pastor had got for him to wear. "It won't be that much longer, I'm pretty sure now, Sammy. Most of them have gone. You know what the Pastor said, so . . . don't whine, 'kay? I'll take you out after dinner, we can do something then to make up for this. Just don't fuss?" he added hopefully.

"Okay," Sam sighed, settling himself to lean against his big brother. Dean smiled as he let his hand drop to Sam's shoulder affectionately.

"Ah! Ava, Stan, it's good to see you and this . . . this must be Eliot. It's good to meet you." Dean looked round curiously at the Pastor's greeting watching as the Pastor shook hands with the couple before him and the boy standing next to them.

The boy's eyes were wary, but when Pastor Jim held out his hand, he took it and shook politely, "Good morning, sir." Dean wondered who he was, why he hadn't seen him before. The couple next to him looked familiar, Dean thought he'd seen them before at the church but maybe not every week.

"So this is Dean," the Pastor said next, much to Dean's surprise as he jerked away from his brother and began to pay more attention to what the others were saying. The man held out his hand to shake Dean's. "And next to him is his brother, Samuel."

"Sam!" Sam interrupted, before smiling at the couple and saying, "Hi!"

Dean realized he still hadn't taken the offered hand and hurriedly shook it, before looking down at his feet in embarrassment. "As I'm sure you'll have guessed, Dean is the quiet one, thankfully, because our dear Sammy talks more than enough for them both," the Pastor added.

Sammy made a whine of protest, but let it drop when he felt his brother's hand settle on his shoulder again. The Pastor spoke again, "So Dean, this is Eliot. He's just moved up this way to stay with the Thompsons. I thought maybe it would be an idea if Eliot came out to the house and you and Sam could show him round, maybe take him down to the pond while the weather's fine."

"Yes sir," Dean answered, looking across at Eliot properly for the first time. Their eyes met and Dean realized the older boy felt just as awkward as he did. Unsure what to do, Dean held his hand out in Eliot's direction, relieved when the other boy took hold and shook it briefly. "You want to come out to the Pastor's later today or tomorrow?" he asked Eliot directly.

Eliot's eyes flicked to the Thompsons who were grinning and nodding enthusiastically. "Maybe later this afternoon? If that's okay with you, ma'am?" Eliot asked as he turned to Ava.

"I've told you, it's Ava and this afternoon sounds fine to me. We'll have finished lunch and everything by two, so I guess you could go down there for about three? How does that sound to you both?"

It was Sam who answered this time, "It sounds really cool. We could go into the woods if you wanted, Eliot." The older boy shrugged.

"Well, that sounds good to me too," Pastor Jim smiled. "We'll see you later, Eliot. Any problems, get Ava or Stan to give me a call. In the meantime, these two need to get home or we won't have any lunch today!"

The Thompsons said their goodbyes and walked away, but Dean and Sammy hung at the Pastor's side, until he said to them, "Off you go home now and get out of those clothes like I know you want to. I won't be long and we'll chat more over lunch, but it sounds like you could have a good afternoon ahead of you."

Dean led Sam away from the church to the path that lead to the Pastor's home, letting his younger brother dash ahead of him once they were away from the crowds.


	4. Quiet Moments

_**Prompt 4 : Listen**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quiet Moments**_

Dean was sitting with his feet dangling into the water, almost on the verge of falling asleep. It was amazing how quiet it was without Sammy around. The Pastor had needed to go to do some shopping and other stuff that Dean hadn't really be listening to, but it had got Sam enthusiastic and Dean was more than happy to hang out by the pond in the shade of the tree, relishing the cool reprieve from the summer heat.

He heard someone moving through the grass that led to this secluded spot and opened his eyes. He wasn't worried, no need to be. The Pastor had put protections down here to keep the boys that stayed with him safe, just as he had all round his property and in the neighboring woods. Dean knew that, the Pastor had shown him, just the same as he'd shown him how to check and strengthen the protection or how to lay his own when he and Sam were alone. It wasn't that Dad hadn't taught him, but . . . Pastor Jim had shown him some to lay round Sammy's school; they were discreet, almost unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for and so not going to be noticed and erased as graffiti. It made Dean feel better, now he and Sam weren't at the same school, Sammy might not be protected from the bullies or the teachers but at least nothing supernaturally evil could get to him.

"Hey," said Eliot as he approached. "Can I join you?"

Dean waved a hand in the direction of the surrounding space. "Sure. So what have you been doing today?" The boys chatted for a while about the progression of the summer so far.

"It's quiet here today. What have you done with Sammy?"

Dean smirked before answering, "I decided to give my ears and brain the day off and let him go with Pastor Jim on his own!" Eliot laughed, understanding exactly what Dean meant about his younger brother's constant chatter and questions.

They fell quiet for a while, listening to the ducks on the other side of the pond and the crickets chirruping in the longer grass around them. Eliot broke the silence, "You don't mind having your brother around though, do you? I mean most of the time?"

"No, I guess not. He's family, even if he does talk a lot. Anyway, he's not so bad, not like some kids his age." Dean was surprised by how matter of fact his answer was, he didn't feel threatened by Eliot's question, didn't feel the need to be defensive. Somehow he knew that Eliot understood, Eliot didn't think he was stupid for wanting to look out for his younger brother and Dean appreciated that.

"Yeah . . . some kids are easier to be around than others. I used to have a sister," Eliot said, his voice quiet and sad. "She lives with her dad now though. He offered to take me too, but my mom wouldn't let him. He's not my dad so . . . nobody thought it was a good idea, but he was a good man, it might have worked."

"Yeah?" Dean turned his head, so he could focus on Eliot properly.

The older boy shrugged, "Yeah but the Thompsons, they're good people. They're trying to make this work, you know, me staying with them. Ava said she'd like me to be happy enough to want to stay long term. I guess that's good, right?"

"Sounds like it could be. If that's what you want to do," Dean added.

"What about you? Would you want to stay with the Pastor for ever?"

Dean was silent as he pondered the question. It was only when Eliot shifted that he realized he still hadn't answered. He took a deep breath, then said, "I guess if Dad wanted to settle somewhere, here would be good. . . here or at Uncle Bobby's. He's a mechanic, got his own yard with loads of cars in it, that's cool. But, it won't happen, not unless. . . not unless Dad . . ." Dean fell silent, he couldn't tell Eliot that. Eliot didn't know about hunting.

"So your Dad will come for you? Is that good? You want him to come back?"

Dean couldn't hide the surprise from his expression, "Yeah, wouldn't you want yours to come back for you?"

"No." The words was final. "I haven't seen _my _Dad since long before my Mom met the guy she was with when she had my sister and then he left and he took my sister with him because of my Mom. I know it's bad but . . . I think I'd like to stay here with the Thompsons. They're good people," he said again.

"They are and it would be good if you could stay. Plus that means whenever we come to see Pastor Jim we could visit you as well."

Eliot smiled. It would be good if he could stay, it would be good to have a friend like Dean, even if he wasn't here all the time. The way he spoke it sounded like he came to see the Pastor regularly so it would be cool.

The two boys fell silent again, dozing in the heat of the day as dragonflies buzzed past heading for the water.


	5. Walking Home

_**Prompt 5 : Moon**_

_**Walking Home**_

Jordan was with them, which was why the Pastor had said it was okay for them to walk Eliot home. Sometimes Dean wondered about the Pastor's reasoning. It wasn't like the man didn't know that Dean and Sam weren't always _fully_ watched over like they were when they stayed with him, but it didn't seem to matter how Dean tried to explain that, the Pastor remained absolutely adamant about him following the rules of 'his' house.

Strangely enough, there were other times when Pastor Jim's bizarre rules actually made Dean relax. Dean couldn't quite get his head round that either. Maybe it wasn't the Pastor's rules that were odd, maybe it was Dean himself.

Usually when Eliot stayed late, the Pastor would either bundle them all into the car to drive him home or the Thompsons would come to collect him. Once or twice Pastor Jim had agreed to let Dean stay home with Sammy who was already asleep while he quickly ran Eliot back. It wasn't like he was ever gone for more than ten minutes anyway.

For once though, with Jordan back for a while Dean was enjoying the walk or at least he was trying to. The heat of the day had finally eased off, the moon was bright in the clear sky and it was good to be out. Jordan seemed to have grown up in the last few months. He was still every bit Dean's friend. They almost seemed to talk like they used to, but somehow Dean felt like there was a distance between them. Jordan was going to be nineteen soon and Dean sort of half expected him to decide that he'd outgrown their friendship.

He listened as the two older boys chatted. He was slightly unnerved by them both being here at the same time, felt a surge of . . . jealousy or maybe fear. He was worried that they would become such good friends, they wouldn't want him around. They were _his _friends but maybe they didn't need him anymore. Or at least not like he needed them.

* * *

Eliot had thought it strange at first that he wasn't even allowed to walk home alone. Nobody before the Thompsons had ever had a problem with him being out late, well, not since his sister's dad left anyway. Over the last few months though, he'd got used to the restriction, almost came to welcome it as a feeling invaded him of being worth enough that it mattered to someone where he was and whether he was okay.

It was strange having Jordan around. He'd met the eighteen year old a few times before, but he'd never been around for long, just an overnight stay here or there. This time though Jordan was here for a week, looking like he'd gone ten rounds in a boxing ring.

He felt awkward, almost like he was in the way. Jordan and Dean had obviously known each other for years and he'd thought they were pretty close friends, yet they walked with him in the middle. Jordan directed most of the conversation his way and Dean was almost silent at his side.

Maybe Dean didn't want him around so much while Jordan was here, maybe he wanted to spend time with his old friend rather than just making do with Eliot. He wasn't as cool as Jordan after all.

* * *

Jordan cast another sideways glance at the two younger boys and wondered where he was going wrong. He agreed with Pastor Jim that Eliot seemed like he could be a good friend for Dean. Jordan figured from what he knew of the boy so far that Eliot was the sort who would have Dean's back if there was trouble, which there was from time to time with the boys in town.

Jordan knew that Dean didn't really know where the insults and threats of a fight came from with the boys he barely ever saw in town, but Jordan knew. It came from his father and Dean's, and the other passing hunters who stayed with Pastor Jim for that matter, hustling in the town bars, the fathers of those boys who now saw any boys who stayed with the Pastor as trouble. Jordan had heard plenty of angry arguments between his own father and Jim Murphy but judging by comments from Dean, the younger boy didn't know about that yet. He figured like most bad things in his own and Dean's lives, it wouldn't be long in coming. Jim Murphy had had to work hard to retain his status as a good man in the parish in the face of the damage done by some of the hunters.

So he'd seen and heard plenty from both the Pastor and little Sammy about how cool Eliot was and how he and Dean were great friends, but here now, it was easy to believe they'd got it wrong. Dean had only said half a dozen words since they'd left the house and those were in answer to direct questioning and Eliot was politely answering any question Jordan asked but his answers were fairly brief and he didn't volunteer any extra information or ask any questions himself.

Yeah, if Jordan didn't have their measure, he'd figure everyone else had got it wrong. Jordan had known Dean know for about eight or nine years now and Dean had to be really comfortable before he'd talk, he internalized too much, worried about things and blew them out of all proportion in his head. He also held his few friends close to his heart, would do anything for the people who were important to him but expected almost nothing in return, not even continued friendship. He expected other people to forget about him, replace him and no one had managed to convince him otherwise.

As for Eliot, well being honest, Jordan didn't know him so well, but one thing struck him and that was the similarity between him and Dean. They both expected the worst; both were surprised by genuine offers of friendship and care, relishing it at the same time as they waited poised for it to be withdrawn again. Eliot wasn't quite as quiet as Dean, but there was a lot of deflection and distraction in his words that Jordan figured it wouldn't surprise him to see Dean develop over the next few years with people he didn't know.

Eliot had a harder edge to his personality, mostly hidden but not completely, like he'd already lost what he valued most. Pastor Jim had told him that Eliot had a younger half sister who now lived with her father and he wondered if that was what he'd lost and if the only thing standing between Dean and the same edge was Little Sammy.

* * *

They were outside the Thompsons now and Eliot was saying his goodbyes, when Jordan said, "You coming round tomorrow?"

He had to smile when he saw Eliot's gaze shift anxiously to Dean before he answered, "I . . . I could if – if it was okay . . ." Eliot looked at Dean who was gazing away into the distance, a ploy Jordan recognized as the younger boy trying to pretend the answer didn't matter to him at all. Eliot continued, "Dean? Would it be okay with you to hang out tomorrow or . . . or do you want to spend the day with Jordan and not have me in the way?"

Dean startled at the question, eyes revealing every element of the shock that Jordan knew would have him reeling inside. "I – me – I . . . Jordan?"

"Nothing to do with me, dude. I'll be around for part of the day, but I've got some stuff to do as well."

Dean swallowed nervously before saying, "I'd like to hang out. Maybe go down the pond or something?" Eliot grinned and Jordan felt himself relax.

They'd figure it out, they'd be good friends. They just needed to figure out how to not let their own insecurities and imaginations about all the things that could go wrong actually drive them. One thing Jordan knew there was no such thing as too many good friends and he'd certainly be glad to have both of them as his.

* * *

**_Author's Note : _**_Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying these little snippets of stories._


	6. The Graduate

Prompt 6 : Tears

The Graduate

Dean looked at Ava, bemused. She was crying _and_ smiling and he didn't get it. Everyone else was cheering and . . . he snapped his attention back to Pastor Jim as a hand fell on his shoulder and he turned his eyes away from Ava embarrassed to have been caught out.

He felt as the Pastor's hand tightened warmly on his shoulder, reassuring. He wasn't in trouble. Pastor Jim wasn't annoyed by his being distracted from the ceremony. He looked back to the front, searching for his friend. He found Eliot in the crowd of students standing on the stage. He looked uncomfortable in his cap and gown, hot and embarrassed to be in front of so many people; even if the majority of them weren't paying him any attention.

Dean knew that if he'd had the choice, Eliot wouldn't be up there now, he'd have skipped off graduation all together, but it meant a lot to Ava, and Eliot would do almost anything for Ava or Stan. Dean looked across at Sammy stood on the chair beside Stan, clapping and cheering himself hoarse. He lifted his hands and began to clap too, felt as Pastor Jim's hand moved to his neck, giving him another reassuring squeeze before letting go and beginning to clap too.

He saw as the students began to disperse back to their families, watched as Eliot slipped away from the melee to skirt around the long way rather than fighting through the hordes of people, eventually finding his way round to join them.

As he got closer, Ava started crying again, a fresh flood of tears smudging round her eyes as she tried to wipe them away before Eliot could see them, but Dean figured he'd have to be blind to miss it. Stan looked pretty choked up too, but he was still chatting with Sam and Sam seemed pretty happy and enthusiastic about everything.

Dean sighed and took a step backwards, closer to the Pastor, seeking . . . "It's okay, Dean," the Pastor's voice was soft, aimed at only his ear and he sighed and nodded. "We'll be going soon, back to the Thompsons." Dean had never questioned how the Pastor seemed to work things out without him needing to say anything, but at times like this he was grateful for the man's insight saving him from the need to admit to the emotions churning inside, even if he knew that later after Sammy was in bed, the Pastor would want to talk about it.

hr

Eliot approached his _family, _seeing the tears on Ava's face again. He didn't know where they were all coming from, she'd cried so much today and every time she got him close enough, she'd hug him tight, telling him how proud of him she was. It was a strange sensation, it stirred inside in a way he wasn't sure he could explain, knew he didn't understand. He moved straight to her this time, relished the warm hug, listened to those words of praise and pride again, just like it was the first time she'd said them. He wanted this, he wanted to keep moments like this forever, could almost feel tears of his own prickling in his eyes. He buried his head on her shoulder, hoping the feeling would be back under control before he had to pull away.

As he stepped back, he turned to Stan, accepting another strong but thankfully briefer hug and more warm words of praise. These people meant so much to him, they had done so much for him and Eliot didn't know how to even begin to thank them for all of that. Sammy was next, the little dude could cling like a limpet, but at least he was laughing and congratulating Eliot, unwittingly helping lift Eliot's own spirits to the brighter thoughts of his achievement, his freedom from school. As Sam let go, he looked across to where the Pastor had an arm protectively across Dean's shoulders. He was pleased Dean was here, it meant a lot. He knew Dean was uncomfortable. He knew Dean had difficulties in a couple of the schools he'd been to, knew that he and Sam had changed schools way too often to make it easy for them, although Sam was always enthusiastic despite that. Dean had also had problems with some of the boys in town and their fathers. It was only on his last visit before this one that he'd found out where all the problems came from, why so many of the townsfolk called him a thief when he'd never stolen a thing here. Eliot never questioned the qualifier, he didn't need to. He understood.

Dean had been acting strangely for most of the last week and seeing his friend biting his lip anxiously, the pieces began to fall together for Eliot. This was about more than just the crowds and the people who might be hostile, it was about the two of them. It was about the fact that Eliot was graduating school and Dean wasn't sure he'd ever be in a school long enough to do that. It was about Eliot moving on and leaving him behind, not needing him anymore, about Eliot having a family even if it wasn't entirely real and Dean's Dad having gone missing again.

As Eliot looked at him, Dean held out a hand nervously to shake hands and Eliot grinned as it reminded him of their first meeting, instead stepping forward to hug his best friend and say quietly so no one else could hear, "We're still gonna be friends, dude. This doesn't change a thing. Blood brothers! Don't you forget it!" He felt as Dean relaxed and hugged him back.

"Congratulations, El," Dean whispered back. "You're gonna be awesome at your new school." Eliot stepped back grinning. He hoped Dean was right, he was really nervous about starting at the Catering College that Ava had helped him find a place at for next semester. He'd be coming back here for the breaks and the Thompsons had offered to help him finance his studies, saying as far as they were concerned he was their son. So right now all was well in the world, because he'd got a past, family and friends that he wanted to keep and a future that they were all going to support him in.


	7. Friends Anyway

Prompt 7 – spirit

Friends Anyway

Eliot was walking home from school when he heard it, rare as it was, it was easily distinguishable amongst the usual roar of traffic. It had a growl all of its own. He looked round unsurprised to see the sleek black shape of an Impala creeping through the town and heading for the road out to the Pastor's house. He couldn't help but smile, hoping that it meant that Dean would be around for a while.

Two days past and he'd still heard nothing, and he couldn't help the gnaw of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. It must have just been a fleeting visit, they hadn't stayed and he couldn't help but wish he'd just headed out to the Pastor's that evening when he had seen the car. Catching up with his friend, if only for an hour or two, would have been worth it.

Sunday rolled around and he found himself talking Ava into letting him go out to see the Pastor after there had been a lay preacher in church for the morning service. He explained that he thought he'd seen the Impala earlier in the week, had hoped to hear from Dean and when it hadn't happened, he'd thought that he could see the Pastor and talk to him for any news of Dean and whether he might be back in the near future. Ava smiled and wrapped an arm around her foster son's shoulder, giving him an affectionate squeeze before agreeing to walk down to the Pastor's house together and see if he was okay and if there was any news about the Winchesters.

* * *

The Pastor was upstairs when someone knocked on the front door and didn't hear anything as he supported the boy beside him as he vomited again. He'd already had the doctor out once and was seriously contemplating calling him again, concerned that perhaps they should just take Dean down to the ER.

Dean's temperature was too high, the fever holding him in its torturous grip wouldn't let up and the antibiotics hadn't taken hold to start ridding his body of the infection in the open wounds. What had John been thinking? Dean moaned, the sound a mix of pain and exhaustion and Jim just wanted to take it all away for him as he helped him lie back down. Maybe with all the vomiting the antibiotics weren't even staying in his system long enough to be effective.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam's voice called up the stairs. "Pastor Jim, there's someone at the door. Can I answer it?"

"Please, Sam. I'll be down again shortly. Dean's going to have another sleep now," he called, turning his attention back to Dean's weary features. "You going to try sleeping again now, Dean?"

"Hurts."

"I know, son, I know." The Pastor sighed, reaching for the bowl of cool water and the cloth inside, wringing it out and running it across Dean's forehead, trying to ease him toward sleep. It wouldn't take long, he knew that; Dean was too exhausted to even try to stay awake.

Sam appeared at the door to the bedroom a moment or two later, biting his lip as he looked worriedly at his brother and the Pastor. Jim smiled at him, hoping to reassure him a little. Sam shrugged before saying, "Ava's here, with Eliot."

Jim stood slowly, "Will you stay with him?" Sam nodded and sat cautiously in the chair beside his brother's bed to wait.

* * *

Jim greeted Ava and Eliot warmly, wondering what he could say to avoid the current situation being awkward in the extreme. It wasn't like Dean was just ill; he'd been injured on a hunt that he should never have been on in the first place. He'd already had that argument though, with John Winchester for all the difference it would make. Doors slamming and the engine roaring had been all the answer he'd got as John had disappeared back off to finish the hunt, finish the spirit that had done this to his son. Who knew when he'd back? After the hunt definitely; after Dean had recovered so he didn't have to see his son's suffering probably; after he'd had time to drink his guilt into submission even that was pretty likely. He loved his boys, Jim knew that, but their lives were so screwed up that taking a child of barely fourteen on a hunt could actually seem like a halfway reasonable thing to do. It wasn't like John was the first man he'd had that argument with either.

"How are you both?" he asked trying to deflect everyone's attention from the Winchesters. Ava smiled and said all the right things, before moving on to complimenting the morning's sermon and then neatly turning the conversation round to him and whether everything was okay.

"Everything's fine. The boys are staying over and Dean's been a little ill, so I figured it was better to stay and take care of him than leave the boys alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything you need? Can I help?"

It was then that Jim remembered she'd been a nurse. He was torn . . . could he ask for her help? If she saw the state that Dean was in, what would she think? What would she say? He sighed as he came to a decision and began to talk, "He was hurt, the wounds got infected. I've had the doctor out but . . . He left antibiotics, I'm not sure that it's enough or even that it's working. He's been vomiting."

Ava promptly moved towards the stairs, shrugging off her coat and handing it to Eliot who was trailing along behind her, dread and determination clear on his face. When they reach the bedroom, Eliot paled as he took in the figure of his friend, being held down by his little brother as he tried to twist away from some unknown pain, moaning and crying without opening his eyes. The Pastor moved across to Dean's side taking over from Sam with a few words of warm reassurance for the younger boy.

"Sammy," Ava said calm but authoritative, "Come over and stand with Eliot for a minute will you? Let me have a look at your brother."

"Dad!" Dean suddenly screamed hoarsely, trying to get up. "It's behind you! Dad!"

It took no real effort to keep him in place, Dean was too tired and too sick to have any energy left. Ava was quick and efficient. In moments she had checked the injury under the dressing and sent Sam and Eliot to find clean bandages, cool water and clothes. When they returned she began to clean the wounds again, sending the other boys for more water that she could use to cool Dean down when she finished and also for cool water to drink. Eliot was back before she'd finished, horrified to see the horrendous tears up Dean's side. "What happened to him?"

"It was an accident, Eliot," the Pastor said quietly. "Never meant to happen." The words meant nothing to either of them, accident or not, Dean was hurt and that was all that was important.

* * *

Jim had followed Ava's instructions to the letter, relieved when she returned in the evening to check on Dean again. Eliot came with her and immediately took the younger boy off to play outside. Sam was distracted, not full of the usual energy and enthusiasm, so after a few minutes of aimless ball passes, the two boys flopped onto the porch steps.

"Stan isn't your Dad, is he?" Sam suddenly asked. When Eliot agreed with him, he continued, "I hate my Dad. I wish he'd just go away and not come back. He left us here . . ." He kicked out at the wood struts of the railing. "Dean was ill, hurt and he didn't take us to a doctor or a hospital or anything else. No he puts us in the car and drives us for miles and miles and bring us here and Dean's still sick and Dad's gone."

Eliot could hear the sound of barely held back tears and moved closer to the younger boy, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Dean's gonna be okay, Pastor Jim and Ava are gonna make sure of that," he reassured.

Sam pulled away angrily before turning on him, snapping, "YOU don't even know what's really wrong with him. . . YOU didn't see him when the evil spirit got him. Uncle Bobby says Dad shouldn't make Dean and I go with him, Pastor Jim says it too, but Dad doesn't listen and he makes Dean think he has to want to do it and then when something goes wrong, Dean feels all bad like it's his fault."

"Sammy, what do you mean?" Eliot asked. He listened amazed and horrified as Sam spoke of evil spirits, wendigos, zombies and poltergeists; of how his brother was made to train to kill these imaginary creatures and how in the last few months his dad and begun to expect him to join them. Eliot's mind drifted back to the sight of the tears, claw marks that had been revealed as Ava had lifted the dressing.

* * *

It was two days before Ava allowed Sam or Eliot back in to see Dean, who was still exhausted but finally recovering. The wounds were finally clear and beginning to heal, his temperature falling and the vomiting had ceased.

Alone for the first time, Eliot was watching his friend wondering what to say about what Sam had said. "Eliot?" Dean's voice was quiet, his voice still scratchy. "Sam . . . Sam said some stuff he . . . he shouldn't have said that to you."

"It was true though, wasn't it?" Eliot said quietly.

Dean turned his head away, not knowing how to answer that. Eliot spoke again, "Sammy told the truth but you've been told not to tell anyone about it. You do everything your Dad tells you to do, all the things Sammy said and you look after him whenever your Dad goes away."

Dean waved a hand impatiently trying to stop Eliot's words, "It's not that straightforward. Dad had to . . . You don't understand . . ." Eliot could hear the hurt in his friend's words and tried to reassure him. Dean stopped him, saying, "I know . . . I know this isn't what it should be like but Mom died. She was killed by something evil and Dad has to make sure that things like that don't keep happening and if I help him, maybe he won't get hurt, maybe nobody else's Mom will die. . ."

Eliot laid a hand on his friend's arm and squeezed, "I wish it didn't have to be like this, Dean. I wish you weren't going to get hurt like this but . . . I'm not stupid. I don't know why but you and me, we don't get the good things in life, well I didn't . . . until Stan and Ava, so maybe your good times could be coming soon. You know that . . . if you didn't want to be with your Dad, you could say to the Pastor, he'd make sure you'd be okay. He wouldn't let it keep happening."

Dean shook his head hesitantly, "It can't be like that El. Dad needs me. Dad and Sammy . . . they're the most important things ever. I have to protect them."

Eliot sighed. He counted his days with Ava and Stan, thankful for every one, but knowing that one day it would all be taken away again. He and Dean would always be being hurt in some way, always see the good things and he wondered if they'd ever get to keep something good, something that made them happy.

* * *

_Author's Note:- Hope you enjoyed. More to follow soon._


	8. Never Thought Of It That Way Before

_**Prompt 8 – taste**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Never Thought of it That Way Before**_

Eliot was waiting on the garden wall, secretly excited despite his calm exterior. Ava knew, but he figured that by now there wasn't all that much that she couldn't work out about him. It made her a good mom and he was glad that right now she was willing to be his.

The Pastor should be here soon to pick him up. He knew it shouldn't be this exciting but this was what kids his age were supposed to do, this is what his classmates had been talking about for weeks and finally here was his chance to be like them. Not with them though, but somehow that didn't really matter, he didn't care that he didn't get to do things like this with his classmates, even if it did worry Ava. In truth that was the worst part of it, the thought that because he didn't fit in with them, it upset her. She wanted him to be happy and didn't seem to realize that he was, in his own way he was happier now than he could ever remember being. He had friends, even if the Winchester boys weren't always here, he was doing okay in school, not getting into too many fights, keeping a low profile and working hard to try and get his grades up and best of all he had a home he liked coming back to.

He looked up at the sound of an approaching car and saw Sammy already leaning out of the window waving excitedly. He hopped down off the wall ready to climb into the car as soon as the Pastor stopped. "Bye Ava," he called as he opened the door, catching sight of his foster mom at the door. She waved cheerily.

* * *

Sam chattered nonstop in the car with excitement and Eliot found himself laughing fondly at the younger boy along with the Pastor and Dean. Dean was quiet, not saying much, but Eliot could see that he seemed relaxed and happy which was cool. As the Pastor parked the car, he was already running over the arrangements for the afternoon and making sure that the two older boys were going to be in the right place to meet later on. Eliot reassured him again, ignoring Dean's cheeky smirk, that they would do exactly as agreed and with that they walked towards the entrance to the multiplex cinema.

Jim took them straight up to the ticket office and bought the older boys their tickets to Jurassic Park, handing them over with a smile, saying "Go, enjoy it boys. We'll see you later." The two boys moved away, quickly disappearing into the crowds of people waiting to go in to see different movies, queuing for restrooms or popcorn. Dean tugged him into the shortest line and it wasn't long before they had drinks and a box of popcorn between them and were heading into the dim light of the theater.

As the trailers played, they talked about this and that, the fact that the Pastor had put his foot down about letting Dean try to sneak Sam in with them and so instead he was taking Sam to see Dennis the Menace himself. Dean looked like he wasn't quite sure about whether it was a good thing or not but he wryly admitted that Sam was actually thrilled and seemed to think it was even more of a treat to go to a film without his older brother than it was to go with him.

Funny how Dean could admit that to him and Eliot actually understood why Dean found it so disconcerting. He remembered a similar feeling with his younger sister. He'd secretly loved being her big brother, protecting her and looking out for her, feeling like he had a place in life and when she'd stopped needing him so much, he'd felt a little lost. When her dad had taken her away completely, Eliot knew that he was the one most devastated by it, his mom had barely even noticed at the time she was so wrapped up in her new man and her next bottle of vodka.

* * *

Hours later, still buzzing from the excitement of the movie and the two of them were heading for the ice cream parlor across the parking lot from the cinema. Sammy and the Pastor were already waiting there for them. "What would you like?" Eliot asked as they entered. "Ava gave me some money so I could . . ." he fell quiet, embarrassed.

"That's lovely of you and Ava," the Pastor said with a smile. "I'll have some rum and raisin ice cream, thank you."

Eliot turned with astonishment as Dean burst out laughing as Sammy's face screwed up and he made a very loud "Ew!" sound. Dean dragged Eliot away toward the counter to order, still laughing and promising to get Sam his favorite. "What's so funny?" Eliot asked.

"Oh, it's just the rum and raisin. It's the Pastor's favorite. Me and Jordan, we made up this story when Sammy was little and we told him that rum and raisin was pirate ice-cream and that when pirates were running out of stuff to eat 'cause it was all going off and stuff 'cause they were at sea for so long, they had to try and make food last longer. So to make the gone-off ice cream taste better they put rum in it and then 'cause they were getting hungry, they used to catch these beetles that lived on the ships and ate the wooden masts and planks and stuff and they baked 'em and let 'em cool before adding them to the ice-cream to make it last longer and the beetles taste better!" Eliot laughed imagining the way Dean and Jordan would have woven the tale until the younger boy's eyes were wide and he completely believed the story.

"You two are really cruel to him sometimes you know!" Eliot laughed, shaking his head as they waited in line.

"Hey, Pastor Jim has never made him believe any different! Just plays along and always offers him some and Sam gets all girlie about it!" Dean shrugged.

* * *

They returned to the table with four bowls of ice-cream a few minutes later and as Eliot went to hand them out, he couldn't resist setting the bowl of rum and raisin in front of Sammy, saying, "So it was Rum and raisin for you, right Sam?" He almost took pity on the nine-year old when he saw his eyes dim his mouth dip in disappointment but then Sam's expression changed as he caught his brother's eye over Eliot's shoulder and he realized it was joke and he pouted and snapped, "Dean, you're a pain in my ass! And I bet my film was way better than yours!"

They all began to laugh as Sam moved the bowl of ice cream across to the Pastor and the rest of the bowls were set down. They were soon tucking in with gusto and comparing notes on the films they'd seen with the pastor confirming that he was rather pleased to have missed the gore of watching dinosaurs tear into each other and the people and that perhaps Sam's film was more to his liking.

They were walking back to the car, when Sam said, "You know, I really don't see why they still make pirate ice-cream with actual beetles in it. It's not like people are ithat/i hungry now!"

With his face straight, Dean calmly answered, "That's 'cause it's for ex-pirates like Pastor Jim, who've never really lost the taste for beetles in their ice-cream."

"Really? Pastor Jim, is that true? Did you used to be a pirate? Are pirates allowed to be pastors afterwards?"

Jim shook his head, reaching out to cuff Dean about the head, "I don't know so much about Dennis the Menace, we've got you and you're as bad, boy!" Looking at Sam, he said affectionately, "Your brother is a pain, Sammy, just like you said. No, I wasn't a pirate and one day . . . one day you are going to believe ime/i when I tell you that rum and raisin ice cream really does just have raisins in it and there's not a beetle in sight!"

Eliot smirked at Dean and added softly, "Raspberry ripple on the other hand . . . that's definitely squeezed out beetle blood!" The two older boys burst out laughing and ran for the car to escape the Pastor's huff of exasperation.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Thanks to everyone who has been reading and a particular thanks to those who have left comments all of which are much appreciated. xx_


	9. Life's Just Like That For You and Me

_**Prompt 9 – Hunger**_

_**Life's Just Like That For You and Me**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Eliot had been surprised to receive a phone call from Pastor Jim and when it was accompanied by an invitation out to the Pastorage to see Dean and Sammy, he had been more than happy. He'd been tempted to skip out of school early and head out to see his friends, but didn't really want to let Ava and Stan down when they were doing so much to help him.

As soon as the final bell had rung, he had grabbed his bag and been running, pushing his way through the crowds of students dawdling their way to the exits chatting and laughing. He'd been here for six months now and he'd made a place for himself in the school. He didn't fit into any of the groups but no one was out to get him any longer. He'd successfully proved that he wasn't a pushover and he wasn't going to sit back and let anyone bully him but, at the same time, he wasn't going to try and prove himself at anyone else's expense. Now it was a case of live and let live for the most part and he could get by with that.

He could live with that because now he knew he had friends, even if he didn't get to see them all that often. He ran down the street determined to catch the earlier bus out to where the Pastor lived. The school bus was slower, took forever to get out there, but if he could just . . . He skidded to a stop at the bus stop just before the bus driver pulled away and with a nod, the driver opened the door to let him on.

* * *

Sammy opened the door, his features tired, paler than usual and his usual smile not breaking out until he saw it was Eliot. "You came. . ." Sam looked at the clock in the hall and added, "You got here quickly. Did school let out early?" as he stood back to let Eliot in.

"Nope, but I ran for the normal bus, I didn't wait for the school bus. Wanted to get here quickly and see you guys," Eliot said, feeling a surprising warmth spread inside as Sam's face relaxed deeper into its smile.

"Dean's with the Pastor on the back porch," Sammy waved a hand in that direction as he closed and locked the door behind him again. Eliot waited and they walked through together. "He's not talking to me right now," Sam admitted to Eliot's surprise just before they reached the back door. "You want a drink of soda? I'll bring some out." The younger boy turned away without waiting for an answer, heading for the kitchen and leaving Eliot alone beside the door.

He turned the door handle and opened the door, taking in the sight of Dean and the Pastor. He couldn't see Dean's face, just the slump of his shoulders, the tilt of his head as he looked out into the distance and the clench of his fist in his lap. He could see though the sad and tired expression on the Pastor's face. "Eliot, it's good to see you. You didn't wait for the school bus, then?" the Pastor greeted him warmly.

"No sir, I ran for the normal bus. Thought I could get here quicker."

The Pastor smiled, then asked, "Do you have plans for the evening or would you like to stay for dinner? I could give Ava a call and see if it would be okay. . ."

Eliot was startled as Dean started to object to him staying only to be silenced gruffly by the Pastor before the younger teen stood and without a backward glance at Eliot or the Pastor strode across the garden and vanished behind the shed. Jim Murphy sighed before turning back to Eliot. "It's not you, believe me, he wants to see you. He's just . . . Give him a few minutes to get himself together and then go see him."

"What's happened? Why are they here now? Sammy said Dean isn't talking to him."

"That's true, he's angry with Samuel . . . Well, in part he is. He forgets that Sam's growing up too, that Sam is getting to be more aware of things. Sam called me for help, it was the right thing to do, but Dean . . . it's hard to make him believe that."

"Has their Dad gone again?" Eliot felt a sadness settle in his stomach when the Pastor nodded. He knew how Dean felt. He'd been there, been in almost the same position. "I'm going to go see him now. If it's okay with Ava, I'd like to stay," he smiled.

* * *

He found Dean perched on the woodpile behind the shed staring angrily out at the woods beyond. "Dean?" he said quietly to attract the younger teen's attention, recognizing the signs of reddened eyes and flushed cheeks on pale skin. "You okay?"

Dean nodded before dropping his eyes and letting some of the anger go from his posture, instead lifting a hand to bite on the already broken nails. Eliot took a few steps forward before boosting himself up to sit beside his friend. They sat in silence for a while side by side, just watching the birds fly to and fro from the woods. Eventually, Eliot looked back to see that some of the tension had gone and so he began to speak, "You know there was this time when me and my sister were on our own, no food left . . ."

Dean didn't say a word, just tilted his head to half-watch Eliot as he continued speaking, "I couldn't work out what to do to keep her safe, get her something to eat and in the end, I called her Dad. He came and got us both, took us home with him, fed us and then called a lawyer. I'd been going hungry for days to make sure there was something for her to eat." He saw the way Dean rubbed at his eyes as if trying to stop tears and he lifted his own hand to rest on Dean's shoulder by way of support. "Sometimes . . . sometimes it's better to accept help. Sometimes I figure we're not supposed to manage on our own."

Dean's voice was barely more than a whisper when he said, "I didn't call for help. . . Sam did. Sam did because I couldn't look after him right."

"No, Sam did, because it's easier for him. Sam doesn't have to worry about what anyone else will think, not like you do. Sam's old enough to see how much it's hurting you when you have to struggle like that. You know the Pastor wants to help you both."

Dean ran a hand over his face, then shook his head as if to clear the swirling emotions that Eliot imagined he'd be dealing with. Finally, he said, "Dad gave me an order . . ."

"Yeah, doesn't mean it was right though. That time I was telling you about . . . My mom told me to look after my sister, told me to keep my head down and make sure nothing went wrong. I did . . . for days I did just what she said but then why should she be able to make my sister suffer like that. You know my sister deserved better than that and so that was what I made sure she got."

Dean looked at his friend and asked quietly, "What about you? What about what you wanted? What you deserved?"

Eliot just smiled and shrugged, "Doesn't matter what we need, does it? It's all about them, keeping them safe, making sure they get the best we can get for them." He was old enough now to know that that shouldn't really be true, but when it came to Dean and himself, he figured the best they could hope for was to get the best they could for the rest of their families. He recognized that he'd said the right thing though as he saw more of the tension fade from Dean, as the younger boy pushed himself off the woodpile and suggested a one on one game of basketball. Eliot hopped down beside him, giving him a friendly shove before the two of them started to run for front of the house, Dean already calling for Sam to come out and join them.


	10. Hide and Go Seek

_**Prompt 10 – shadow**_

_**Hide and Go Seek**_

Dean ran into the woods, his feet certain and sure. Despite his speed, he moved quietly, already having decided where to head. He could hear Eliot moving in the distance, far less quiet, feet less sure over the uneven ground. Dean knew he'd be searching round, wouldn't have decided on a destination yet. Inside there was a part of him that was jealous, a part of him that envied the way Eliot saw this as ijust/i a game. Sure it was just a game right now, but Dean knew better. Dean knew that this was a practise. He and Jordan had trained with it for years, had used it to help Sammy.

It was training for being on a hunt; honing the skills of moving through woodland quickly and quietly; practising tracking. It might just be a friend or brother that they were hunting but that didn't mean to say that it wasn't the same skills that they would need to track a black dog or werewolf. Almost as important was the hiding, laying in wait, not giving yourself a way to whoever or whatever was tracking you.

Sammy was the seeker this time, Dean and Eliot were hiding in the woods behind Pastor Jim's house. Dean knew that Sammy would track Eliot first, his little brother had already worked out that Eliot was easier to find, his knowledge of any hunting skills whatsoever non-existent. Dean knew it meant he didn't need to go easy on his brother. He was the one to challenge him, stretch his skills, make sure that he'd be safe.

Part of him wanted to share the same skills, the same training with Eliot. He wanted Eliot to be safe, like he wanted Jordan to be safe, not quite as important as keeping Sammy safe but not far behind. He slipped round a tree and doubled back to hide behind a bush near the entrance he'd taken to the woods. It was something Sammy seemed to always forget, the need to be aware from as soon as he started hunting and not to just assume that nothing would be near the starting point. Real life evil didn't follow those sort of rules.

* * *

Eliot had noticed the determined focus of both Winchesters every time they played Hide and Go Seek, like there was more to it than just a game to keep Sammy amused for a while. He thought back to the deep scratches and nasty infection that Dean had had a few weeks ago, the things that Sam and Dean had said afterwards. He shivered, maybe there iwas/i more to this; just like there was more to the "Training runs" the two younger boys did and the Latin they studied with the Pastor.

He spotted a bush and dived behind it, shuffling deeper hoping to keep himself out of sight. They'd played this often enough that he knew he'd be the first found, that Sammy would soon be standing on the other side of the bush laughing at him and that they'd spend forever after that looking for Dean. He needed to learn some of Dean's tricks.

* * *

Eliot was predictable, Sam had learnt that. All he needed to do was find a really big bush with pretty dense leaf cover and Eliot was bound to be behind it. He found him behind the fourth bush, moved forward almost silently and grabbing the older boy by the ankle, shocking him into letting out a startled yelp. Sam burst out laughing, ignoring Eliot's groans of protest before dragging him off to help in the hunt for Dean. Dean was never so easy to find, he knew more of Dad's rules for moving and hiding in the woods.

Sam dragged along the path he thought Dean had taken, the older boy bemused as he twisted and turned between the trees. Sam knew that he had to prove to Dean that he was getting better at this, Dean had told him last time that he always missed the obvious and he couldn't take anything for granted, but Sam wasn't sure how any of that really applied to tracking his brother. He wanted his brother to be proud of him, to see how much he was improving, but it was looking like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

With a sharp sigh of disappointment, he turned back towards the start of the path, figuring that maybe this wasn't the route that Dean had taken after all.

* * *

Eliot was following Sammy, trying to work out the logic to his searching, see some sort of method to it. So far he'd found nothing to indicate either where Dean was or how Sam was deciding which way to go next.

Sam was just about to drag him back out of the woods when something caught his eyes. He grabbed Sam's arm, jerking him backwards with a sharp tug and pointing behind a small bush. He was right! It was Dean, not behind that bush but behind the thinly covered one behind it, neither bush was big but the combined effect of their leaves was enough that they'd already passed Dean once without even the slightest hint that he was there. Eliot looked up surprised at how close they'd been to the start of the path as well.

He smiled though at Sam's delight at having found his older brother for once.

* * *

Eliot's feet dangled in the water of the pond where he lay on the grass beside Dean. He decided that maybe this was a good time to talk about the whole Hide and Go Seek game. "So, you going to tell me how you always know how to hide and how to find Sam and I when we're playing that game or not?" he asked, gruffly.

Dean let out a short gasp of laughter before answering, "Thought you'd never ask, dude! You never know when those skills might come in handy!"


	11. The Best Kind of Surprise

_**Prompt 11: Light**_

_**The Best Kind of Surprise**_

Dean sat on the Pastor's back porch, wrapped up against the chill, gazing silently out into the distance watching the occasional bird flit from tree to tree. It was January . . . miserable time of year, not that he really expected anything else. Nobody had mentioned wanting him to do anything. Sam hadn't pestered him for attention, so that left him nothing important to do.

The Pastor had taken Sammy out a couple of hours ago, telling Dean to relax, rest . . . Right . . .Dean had done his chores and Sam's just to try and keep himself occupied, less thinking time. Dean didn't even know where Sammy and the Pastor had gone or when they'd be back. He stood up, stamping his feet to try and warm himself up, knowing he needed to move around before he pretty much froze up completely. There'd been snow overnight; it was still patchy across the garden although Dean had cleared the porch and the path to the front steps, just for something to do. He'd started with the front steps but it was pretty more self-torture to be at the front of the house, knowing that he was waiting, hoping . . . going to be disappointed.

He went back into the house, shrugging off his jacket and crossing to the hall to hang it back up, before moving through to the den to flick on the TV and flop down on the couch and not listening out for cars approaching the house or hoping for visitors. Dean wondered if Dad had even realized that he and Sam weren't at the motel anymore, that Sam had contacted the Pastor a couple of weeks ago when Dean had caught a cold. It hadn't even been a bad cold, but Sammy had just out waited him, poised until he fell asleep, dosed on Tylenol and cough mixture, then he'd sneakily phoned the Pastor. He'd woken up to find their bags packed and the Pastor shaking him gently before resting a hand on his forehead.

The Pastor had been good about it, like he always was, but he'd ignored Dean's protestations that they were fine and had insisted that it was too cold, the room was too damp and badly heated and for Samuel's sake, both boys were going to be staying at the Pastor's home for the immediate future. So now they were here and the Pastor and Sam were out and he was on his own. He pouted at the TV, before letting his head drop back against the seat and giving up, letting his eyes drop shut from boredom.

* * *

Sam was buzzing with excitement, thankful to be with the Pastor because for once . . . for once he could make the day special just like it should be. He barely contained the urge to bounce and bound around the store, amazed that the Pastor had brought him here. His eyes were wide and joyous as he flitted round the store, trying to find the perfect purchase. "Sammy!" he turned to the Pastor, saw his gesture at the railing beside him and knew . . . knew the Pastor had found it, the one perfect thing.

* * *

Eliot worked in Ava's kitchen, careful concentration as he stirred the bowl, trying to get the perfect consistency. He looked up as Ava came in and smiled. "Something smells good, sweetheart," she said. "How's it going?"

"It's cooling. I'm making frosting, but I want to get the flavor just right with the texture so it sticks right," the teenager replied. "I want it to taste and look good."

She smiled and reassured him that he was doing a grand job before placing on the table next to him two little boxes. He looked down at the little blue and white sticks showing through the side of the packaging. "You think? Really? That . . . that wouldn't be too much?"

* * *

Dean heard the Pastor's car as it pulled up in the drive and shot up from his seat, heading for the kitchen figuring he could make himself useful and start dinner now the others were back. He looked up as the door opened and the Pastor and Sam came in, Sam immediately darting towards the stairs with a shouted, "Hi Dean," before the sound of his feet thundering upwards could be heard.

The Pastor's approach was more sedate as he joined Dean in the kitchen, "Oooh, are you starting dinner? I think we might need a bit extra tonight, I have some parishioners joining us." Dean nodded reaching for another onion and starting to chop it quickly.

A minute or two later and the Pastor had washed up and was alongside him, helping with the preparations, giving no further clue as to who the guests might be. The Pastor asked a few questions about how Dean had spent the afternoon to which Dean didn't have much of an answer and as the Pastor seemed reluctant to talk about how he and Sam had spent the afternoon the kitchen was pretty quiet until the doorbell went.

"I'll get that," the Pastor said already hurrying out of the kitchen and pulling the door closed behind him.

Dean heard Sam's feet thundering back down the stairs and knew he'd have to talk to his brother about not being so noisy in the Pastor's house. He stirred the meat sauce in the saucepan in front of him and sighed. He'd hoped but . . . He tried to shake the feeling off, knowing it was wrong to think like that. His Dad was busy, had more important things on his mind and he was just selfish to want to be put ahead of his Dad's important work. People's lives were at stake and . . .

His thoughts were derailed by the shrill of the telephone. Knowing the Pastor was busy with his guests, Dean didn't think twice before he picked up the extension in the kitchen and said, "Hello. The Pastor's House, can I help you?"

"Dean? Is that you, son?" Dean felt as his breath caught in his throat at the sound of his Dad's voice, barely managing to almost squeak a response. "I haven't got long, son, but I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and say I'll be back soon. I'm sorry I can't be there today, but you're having a good day, aren't you?"

Dean closed his eyes, relishing the reassuring sound of his Dad's voice, the sound of his Dad alive, as he agreed that he was having a good day. He didn't need to tell Dad that no one else had remembered; that he thought even his Dad had forgotten. He hadn't needed to worry though, Dad hadn't forgotten about him. He felt loved, knew that Sammy and the Pastor cared, even if he didn't expect them to know about the whole birthday thing. That wasn't important.

* * *

He was back at the stove, stirring the pasta when the Pastor returned to the kitchen to ask if everything was ready. Dean nodded, lifting the pot from the heat as the Pastor began to serve up the pasta. Dean tried to hide his nervousness. He knew the Pastor kept the visitors who stayed for dinner to a minimum when he and Sam were here, knew the Pastor knew how anxious he got with strangers.

"This smells lovely, Dean. You've done a grand job," the Pastor said as he added the meat sauce to the pasta on each plate. "The Thompsons are going to enjoy this."

Dean felt the tension drop from his shoulders. The Thompsons were Eliot's family, not really proper strangers at all. Dean smiled and picked up two plates to carry them through to the dining room.

* * *

The meal passed pleasantly with plenty of compliments for Dean's cooking, much to his embarrassment. He had just cleared the plates through to the kitchen and just finished setting the coffee machine to make a pot of coffee. He left it to heat through and moved back towards the dining room, surprised to see the light had gone off in there. He was about to turn back to go and fetch a new light bulb to replace the one that had obviously blown, when Sam appeared at his side and dragged him into the darkened room.

The Pastor stepped to the side and the room was filled with a yellow glow emanating from the center of the table. Dean blinked in surprise as everyone else in the room began to sing. He looked across the table at Eliot and saw his friend smirk at his surprised expression at the sight of a birthday cake complete with candles. He had to be prompted twice before he sprang into action to blow the candles out and Sam pulled him down into a seat as the Pastor turned the lights back on and Dean found a small pile of gifts in front of him.

"Open this one first," Sam nudged him with an untidily wrapped present. "It's from me!"

Dean smiled at his brother, leaning across to give him a hug before unwrapping the paper to reveal a Metallica t-shirt. "Awesome!" He grinned broadly at his brother, "You rock!" Sam's delight at his brother's response was clear to see.

With Sam's prompting, he tackled a box shaped parcel next that Sam assured him was from the Pastor and Uncle Bobby. He was stunned to find a walkman inside, looking round at the Pastor with shock clear on his face to be met with warm affection and a pat on the shoulder, "Happy Birthday, young man. Bobby said he'd call you later this evening for a chat and to see whether you approved of the choice. He said to tell you now, if you like it, it was his idea, and if you don't, it was mine!"

"I – I love it!" Dean gasped, the amazement still clear.

"Open the others now!" Sam encouraged. Two smaller boxes lay in front of him, Dean turned them over to see one was from Ava and Stan and the other from Eliot. His hands shook as he unwrapped the paper on Eliot's to find a cassette of Motorhead inside. Eliot just grinned and joined in Sam's urging to open the other. As the wrapping fell away, Dean held in his hand a tape of AC/DC.

"Th-Thank you all so much." His voice was quiet; his emotion clear as Ava dropped onto the seat beside him and pulled him in for a hug.

When she let go again, he took a deep breath and said, "The cake looks awesome!"

"Eliot made it," Ava said, proudly, smiling fondly at the embarrassed flush on her foster son's cheeks. "Shall I cut you all a piece?" Her question was met with enthusiastic responses all round and within moments, they were all sat back at the table with coffee for the adults and cake all round.

* * *

Dean and Eliot were outside on the porch, Sam was already in bed and Dean knew it wouldn't be long until the Thompsons were leaving and taking Eliot with them. "I'm sorry your dad couldn't be here," Eliot said quietly.

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't matter . . . I had an amazing birthday with you guys and . . . and you know, Dad phoned earlier, not to speak to the Pastor. He phoned just to say Happy Birthday, so that's cool . . . He's hoping to be home soon."

Eliot grinned, "The best kind of birthday then."

Dean looked at him and knew he understood as he himself added, "Not the best kind . . . just the best birthday."


	12. Mary Poppins Rocks!

_**Prompt 12 : Wind**_

_**Mary Poppins Rocks!**_

So at the outset it was Sammy's fault and Dean was going to stick by that claim as long as he could in an attempt to save face. He'd been outside with Eliot and had only come in because there had been a sudden unexpected downpour of rain. Sammy had already been curled up in the corner of the couch watching the film with Pastor Jim. One of the Pastor's firm rules was that there was no complaining and no turning over the TV if someone else was already watching something. Any other time TV watching was negotiable within reason.

The two older boys had flopped down on to the floor, space to spread out as they leaned back against the edge of the couch. Dean had groaned when he realized what was showing on the TV, not sure what Sam's current fascination with the old Disney movies was. "This, Sam? Honestly?"

"Sssh, I'm watching," retorted his younger brother. "That would be so cool . . ." Dean and Eliot's attention was drawn back to the TV and the view of characters singing while flying kites.

Eliot saw a flicker of something cross Dean's face ahead of his comment, "You're such a girl, Sammy!" Eliot wondered what the something had been, but the moment had passed and Dean's attention was back on the screen, giving nothing else away.

* * *

Dean was on one of his training runs through the woods behind the Pastor's and Eliot had decided to join him. They were jogging side by side when Eliot suddenly asked, "You and Sam ever been kite-flying with your Dad?"

He hadn't expected Dean's sudden halt and actually ran on a few paces before realizing his friend had stopped. He turned back and sauntered back again. "Dean?"

"No. We've never gone kite-flying with Dad." Eliot stood quietly, waiting, watching Dean's face try and school its expression before Dean gave in and said, "When . . . when Mom was expecting Sam, she took me to this park and there were loads of people flying kites . . . it was . . ." Dean shrugged, "I was easily pleased when I was little." He turned away and began to jog again.

Eliot was still for a moment or two longer before setting off in pursuit. He'd seen a couple of kites in the attic at the Thompsons, wondered how they'd feel about him borrowing them and maybe finding somewhere to go with Dean and Sam that would be good for kite flying.

* * *

It was three days later when Ava pulled up at the Pastor's house to collect the two Winchester boys. Sammy was already sitting outside on the steps and jumped up shouting excitedly to his brother to hurry.

Eliot hadn't told them where they were going, just out on a trip with Ava. He wanted it to be a surprise. When he'd asked about the kites, told Ava about Sammy's reaction to Mary Poppins and that Dean remembered his mom showing him kites when he was small, she'd wanted to help. It had been her idea to all go out for the day and he just hoped that they loved it.

Sammy almost bounced into the car, full of excitement and non-stop chatter, Dean was quieter, but Eliot could see the wary anticipation in his expression, the hope that the trip was going to be something good. With a final wave to Pastor Jim, Ava pulled away from the house.

They drove for about half an hour before Ava parked up and they all got out of the car. Dean and Sam stood together waiting, unsure what was going to happen next, while Ava and Eliot headed for the trunk. Moments later and it all became clear as Eliot and Ava stepped into view again carrying two kites. Together they walked out into the center of the field and as Eliot led Sammy away to a space, Ava took Dean in the other direction.

It had taken a few aborted attempts before Sam and Eliot had managed to get their kite up into the air. Dean and Ava had been successful more quickly and now she was guiding him as he learnt the techniques to make the kite swoop and soar. His grin was broad as he laughed like a child at his success, calling across to his younger brother, "This is so cool, Sam. Don't you think? Awesome!"

A misstep had his kite crashing to the ground again and he laughed as he turned to Ava and said, "Thank you. This is brilliant." He ran to collect the kite, bringing it back over to Eliot's foster mom. "Again?" he asked eagerly and with her agreement he reached out to hand her the string. As she took it, he paused, serious for a moment as he said quietly, "Mom and I went to watch kites when I was little, before she died you know. She always said that one day, we'd get to go kite flying together. We never got chance . . ."

"I'm sorry you never got to do this with your mom, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "She'd have liked you. She'd have liked this. Thanks." His grin was back as he ran further away holding up the kite as high as he could so it would catch the wind. His smile and laugh were back as the wind caught the kite and it soared, running back to Ava's side again, as she made the kite loop in the air.

* * *

It had been a great afternoon and all three boys along with Ava were exhausted but still laughing as they piled into the car to head home. Despite the lack of energy, Sam enthused all the way home about what a good time they'd had and they were all keen to tell the Pastor about the fun they'd had.


	13. First Sight

_**Prompt 18 : Sight**_

_**First sight**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Pastor was up early, making his last arrangements for the morning service. It was all part of the routine he'd had for years. It didn't matter how content with his plans on a Saturday, he would still rise early on a Sunday to give himself time to read it through again and make any last minute changes. Why change a practise that had served him well for so long?

This morning, he'd also got to get the boys to church with him as well. Not that they were bad about coming with him to church, not necessarily eager but he could understand that. He could remember being a teenager and wanting his freedom, not wanting to be cooped up in church on a Sunday morning. Things changed and now he looked forward to it, never ceasing to be thankful for his mother's insistence upon it when he was younger.

He heard Dean upstairs urging his brother to hurry, frustration when the younger boy wouldn't stand still long enough to get his clothes on properly. Moments later and Sammy was thundering down the stairs, followed by Dean's quieter steps. It was no surprise that as Sam arrived, he still had only half of his shirt tucked in and some of his buttons in the wrong holes. Dean's arrival accompanied by the words, "Sorry" and "Good Morning" was equally predictable.

"Samuel, are you going to get your shirt done up properly and tucked in or is your brother going to have to start dressing you again like he did when you were a baby?" the Pastor asked calmly, knowing full well that Sam was more than capable of dressing himself, but had a tendency to get distracted and not pay attention to trivialities like buttons in correct holes when something else had caught his interest.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I've got it!" The younger of the boys stilled and actually began to fix the arrangement of the buttons, still smirking at his brother who was watching him to make sure it got done right this time. As Sam finished and began tucking the shirt in properly, Dean swooped in and started doing Sam's top button and fixing the collar.

Jim didn't say a word, but was struck by how much like a parent Dean's actions were. As Dean stood up, he had time to regard the teenager's own appearance. He looked smart but uncomfortable in the clothes Jim had bought for him, smart pants, shirt and tie. The tie was awkwardly done and Jim reminded himself to give him a hand fixing it before they left when Sam was distracted by something else.

"I could stay here and start lunch. . ." Dean said quietly, ignoring his brother's confused look.

"Thank you, but no. I'd like you at the service today and like I said before there are some people I'd like you to meet. The Thompsons have just fostered a young man, just a little older than you Dean, and he doesn't know the area or have any friends. Ava and I thought perhaps you might be able to help him, show him around."

Dean sighed and nodded.

* * *

Eliot was uncomfortable in the smart suit Ava and Stan had taken him out to buy. He'd never had to wear anything like it and it felt stiff and unnatural but he didn't want to upset either of them by complaining. In truth the last thing he wanted was to be going to church, least of all to 'make friends' with some Pastor's kids, like that was going to be a match made in Heaven!

* * *

Eliot shifted awkwardly in the pew between Stan and Ava. He tried to see past the people in front to spot the Pastor's boys, see if he could get any idea what they were like. He hoped they were too boring, he didn't want to be stuck with them if they were. The thought crossed his mind that Stan and Ava had him between them so he couldn't escape but he gave up on worrying about it because in reality, it wasn't like he could run anyway.

He wondered where the Pastor's wife was as the boys seemed to be sitting in the front pew alone. They were both quiet, dressed in smart clothes. Eliot wasn't optimistic about the potential for friendship with them.

* * *

Keeping Sam still when he wanted to turn around and see if he could spot whoever it was that Pastor Jim wanted them to meet was taking a lot of Dean's attention. The only thing that seemed to stop the constant fidgeting was singing. Sammy for some reason loved joining in with the hymns and songs and would sing loudly, at times slightly off-key.

The singing was the time Dean allowed himself the chance to try and peer over his shoulder discreetly trying to spot a likely looking family.

* * *

The service was over and Dean and Sam accompanied the Pastor outside to say goodbye to the congregation as they left. Dean hated it, hated when Pastor Jim's parishioners looked at him with pity. He knew what they were thinking, "Poor kids, thank heavens for the Pastor's kindness." It wasn't like they were completely wrong, he just wished he couldn't see it written in their eyes and on their faces.

Sam, by contrast, seemed to enjoy the attention, mimicking the Pastor's hand shaking and chatting away to anyone who asked him a question about how he was spending his time at the Pastor's. Thankfully, he was old enough to know that he had to watch what he said and so Dean no longer had to be on guard to keep his brother in check as he had when he was younger.

* * *

Ava and Stan didn't rush to leave and get into the throng of people leaving, instead staying sitting in the pew. "Thank you for agreeing to come to church with us, Eliot." He nodded, but didn't say anything. "We don't come every week, but we always make sure to come to service when we have something extra special to be thankful for, so we came when we heard that you were going to come and be with us and it seemed right to come again today."

Stan patted his shoulder gently, "We're not going to make you come with us, if you are uncomfortable here, but we're grateful that you gave it a try today and we'll give you the choice each time."

Eliot nodded again, then figured he probably ought to say something to put their minds at rest, "It was okay. I can come with you, if you'd like, next time." After all, they were being very good to him, they were trying hard to make this work, it wasn't that terrible to sit here for a couple of hours with them every now and then.

Seeing the grateful smiles on both faces, Eliot knew he'd said the right thing. He shifted awkwardly, not sure what to say next, before suddenly putting into words the thought that had occurred, "Why do the boys come on their own with the Pastor? Why doesn't his wife come to church with them?"

"Oh!" said Ava, suddenly looking slightly embarrassed herself, "They're not the Pastor's sons . . . he looks after them for . . . I'm not sure who for . . . but he looks after them for their Dad. Their mom died when they were little. He has other children who stay with him sometimes too. There's a boy sometimes who stays who's a bit older than these two. I think the Pastor's part of some sort of network or something and when the families are struggling, he offers help."

Eliot's eyes widened slightly and he said quietly, "So . . . so they're a bit like me." Ava slipped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

* * *

As they left the church and Eliot saw the two boys standing awkwardly alongside the Pastor, the older one leaning over to undo the younger's top button. As he straightened back up, Eliot could see how uncomfortable he was being on show and wondered if the Pastor always made them stand there. "Oh dear! Poor boys!" Ava said quietly. "Maybe we should have hurried more, I didn't realize the Pastor was going to have the boys stand with him and wait." Eliot looked at her curiously, so she explained, "From what the Pastor has told me about the two of them, Sammy, the younger boy doesn't too much mind this sort of attention, but Dean is quite shy. I think he normally stays in the church and starts on the Pastor's clearing up so he can avoid meeting people."

As they approached and Eliot's eyes met Dean's for the first time, he knew that they could be friends. Dean wasn't going to look at him like he was a piece of filth because he wasn't with his own family, seeing him smile at his brother and then nervously at Eliot as the adults introduced them, he knew the other boy might be shy but he wasn't unfriendly.

As Dean held out a hand to shake, Eliot took it in his own with a firm grip and hoped that he was right, hoped that they could be friends.


	14. Working It Out

_**Prompt 16 :Earth**_

_**Working it Out**_

Sam was out the front of the house when Eliot arrived, washing the Pastor's truck with a grin while the Pastor watched over him affectionately from the porch as he laughed as the water splashed back at him again. Eliot gave a wide berth to the area as he made his way to the steps to greet the Pastor. "Good Morning, Pastor Jim."

"Eliot, it's good to see you. How's the holiday going?" the Pastor laughed at Eliot's grin. The question needed no answer as Eliot had spent every day for the last two weeks with the Winchester boys. "Dean's out back, if you want to see him," the Pastor smiled, waving Eliot round the side of the house.

With a wave and a shout of warning, Eliot started to jog along the side of the house as if to head round the back, suddenly veering left and behind Sam, giving the water hose a tug so that it slipped free from the younger boy's grip and Eliot was able to douse him with the water. The Pastor laughed as Sam shrieked and tried to get the hose back, chasing after Eliot who was laughing as well and trying to hold Sam at bay with the spray of water. Eliot paused long enough to turn the spray of water over the top of the truck to rinse off the areas Sam couldn't reach before throwing the hose back and running round the corner of the house in an attempt to dodge any retaliation.

* * *

Dean looked up as Eliot appeared running. He'd heard the shouts and laughter from the front of the house and knew that it meant Eliot had arrived. He grinned at his friend as he asked, "You winding up my lil' brother again, dude?"

Eliot smirked, "Helped him rinse off the top of the truck with the hose . . . not my fault if he got a little wet in the process, is it?"

Dean laughed before pressing the shovel back into the ground where he was digging. "He'll get his own back later, never lets anything go!" he warned.

"You need a hand?" Eliot asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows as if to indicate that it was a stupid question. "There's another shovel, beside the shed."

* * *

The boys worked side by side for an hour before the Pastor appeared with glasses of homemade lemonade for them both. "You'll both be glad to get back to school at this rate."

Both boys laughed but he could see the shadows lurking in both expressions. Another reason the boys had hit it off so well, they had no friends to go back to at school. Jim realized he hadn't even asked if Dean knew where they were going to school when the new year started. Yet again, he wished that John Winchester would listen and actually settle down in one place enough for the boys to get a decent education. It was the one thing he'd managed to convince Jordan's dad of, but so far he'd had no luck with John.

* * *

Alone again, their attention back on the ground they were digging out. "Seriously, if we class this as job experience, I don't wanna be a gardener when I leave school," Eliot said.

Dean grinned in return, "Me neither. Don't wanna work in an office though. That'd just be boring."

"What then?"

"Dunno. Guess I probably won't get to choose, I'll just be like Dad." Eliot looked at his friend sadly as if that wasn't the right answer. Dean backtracked nervously, adding, "Not like that, I mean, I'd like to grow up and be like my Dad, he's really good at his job, he saves people. It's important."

Eliot realized that his reaction had been taken as criticism and quickly interjected, "Hey, that's cool. If it's what you want, but what if everything's done. If there's nothing to hunt, what would you do then?"

Dean shrugged, not answering, instead turning away and forcing his shovel harder into the ground. Eliot had watched for a moment or two before turning back to his own patch of ground. As soon as he heard Eliot's shovel hit the earth, Dean paused and asked, "What about you? What do you want to be?"

"A chef. I love cooking, feeding people. . . It's not gonna happen though, I'll never get that chance. Best I can do is get this done with you now and then maybe we'll have something to eat when the Pastor's veg has all grown."

The boys let the conversation drop and turned their attention back to the vegetable garden.


	15. Blaze

_**Blaze**_

_**Prompt 27 : Fire**_

* * *

They were on the far side of the woods behind the Pastor's house, or at least Eliot thought they were. Dean was much better at tracking through the woods than he was, they both knew that. Dean had stopped so suddenly that Eliot had ploughed into the back of him before realizing his friend was no longer moving. "Dean? What have you stopped for?" he asked, with just a small hint of the impatience he felt after the embarrassment of the collision.

Dean didn't move for another second or two and when he finally did, it wasn't in the direction that Eliot expected. He stepped off the path and headed off quickly without a word. Eliot followed cautiously, not really sure what Dean was playing at.

A few paces further and he didn't need to ask where they were going, he could smell the smoke too. Dean picked up speed racing through between bushes and branches, ignoring the slap and lash as they scratched at his arms and face. Eliot raced along after him, only slightly more cautious in his attempts to avoid being hit.

As Dean broke from the cover of the trees, he suddenly stopped still again. This time Eliot was able to side step him and come to a halt alongside. "Oh my God!" he gasped. "Dean, we've got to get back, we've got to get help!"

Dean turned back towards the woods, giving Eliot a push in the direction of the path, "Straight on 'til you hit the path, turn left and just stay on the path, always take the left at any forks! It'll take you to the Pastor's. Run, get help, El, quick!"

"No! Dean! You've got to come with me! I can't leave you here!" Eliot couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Dean just shook his head and turned back towards the house, already starting to run towards the fire. He looked back and shouted, "Tell the Pastor it's the Turners farm. Quickly, Eliot!"

Eliot knew they needed to act quickly, he didn't have time to stop and try and negotiate with Dean who was already racing across the field. He turned back to the woods and began to run. This time he didn't pay any attention to the branches that scratched and tugged at his clothes and skin, just ran hell for leather through the undergrowth.

* * *

As Dean approached the barn, he knew there wasn't really anything he could do to save the barn. The fire was already licking out of the doors and the roof but he still needed to be here. There had to be something more he could do.

Cautiously he circled the building as far as he could, lifting his arm up to cover his mouth, trying to shield his mouth and nose with the t-shirt sleeve. As he turned the final corner, he could see the flames leaping and licking at the wood pile, see already the path it would follow to engulf the house. He looked round desperately there had to be something . . . He saw a garden hose lying at the edge of the vegetable patch just to the side of the main house. He raced towards it, his eyes following its trail seeking out the tap which would turn it on. He scrambled over the small fence, ignoring the way his jeans snagged on a loose nail.

He dashed for the tap and turned it on, picking up the hose and turning back to the ground between the house and the barn. He couldn't do anything else, but this he could try. He aimed the flow of water at the woodpile, hoping to slow the fire's progress, trying to keep it confined to the barn. His eyes constantly ranged over the space for stray sparks.

* * *

The Pastor turned as he heard Eliot, calling his name as he raced out of the woods. Realizing he was alone, he immediately dropped what he was doing and hurried towards the teen, worried for Dean's safety.

"The Turners! The Turners! There's a fire, their barn is on fire! Dean wouldn't come with me to tell you!" Eliot panted.

"The Turners! Right, okay. Quickly into the house and get Sam and my keys while I call the fire service." The Pastor raced up the steps and through the door to the telephone as Eliot followed him in and began to look for Sam.

It was a matter of minutes before they were all piling into the Pastor's car and heading for the Turners' house. On the way, the Pastor gave out a series of instructions which Eliot reflected amounted to stay in the car with Sam and make sure he stays here while I go find Dean. They raced down the road, Sam clinging nervously on to Eliot, muttering something about the Pastor's driving being worse than Dean's. Eliot was too anxious about the trouble Dean could be in to even consider that Dean wasn't actually old enough to be driving yet.

* * *

Staying in the car with Sam was a moot point as the younger boy was out of the car before the Pastor had even had time to put the car into park. Eliot dived out after him, catching him quickly and swinging him up off the ground to stop the younger boy racing into danger, ignoring the kick of his legs and his desperate shouts for his brother. The Pastor raced past him heading for the barn, already shouting Dean's name.

They were all relieved when Dean's voice could be heard over the roar of the flames and Sam finally stopped fighting to get free from Eliot. "Sam, we need to wait by the car or . . . we should direct the fire trucks up here. Dean will only worry about you if we go closer!" Eliot warned. Sam subsided completely and walked with Eliot down the path to the road, slipping his hand anxiously into the older boy's hand as he kept looking back over his shoulder, hoping for a glimpse of his brother and the Pastor.

"They're going to be okay, right?" he said nervously. Eliot reassured him again.

* * *

The Pastor was relieved to see Dean outside the barn and as far back as he could be from the flames and still douse them with water with the hose. He was impressed, at the same time as furious that Dean was risking himself like this. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted as he drew closer.

"The fire was trying to spread. It was too big to get under control when we got here so I just tried to keep it from spreading to the house. I haven't seen anybody here and I don't know what started it," Dean panted, his breath short from the exposure to the smoke and heat and the prolonged adrenalin rush.

"I'll take over here, you go check on your brother and Eliot!" Jim said, trying to take the hose from the boy's hands.

"No, I can't, I have to do this!" Dean pleaded. The Pastor was relieved to hear the siren wail of the approaching emergency vehicles and within moments, they were screeching to a halt at the front of the barn, firemen already pouring out of the front and rushing to pull out hoses and race forward to take up position. One fireman rushed over to Dean and the Pastor, taking the hose from Dean's hand and dropping it to the floor as he ushered the two of them away.

It was a relief to see as the fire was rapidly brought under control. As Dean had reached the car, Sam had run full pelt into his arms, burying his head in his brother's chest. Jim made them both get into the back seat of the car, then turned to Eliot and said, "I know it's a squash but can you get in as well? I want to keep Dean warm and . . . yeah . . . do you mind?"

Eliot agreed readily, wondering what else the Pastor had been about to say but climbing in on the opposite side to Sam and as the Pastor handed him a blanket from the trunk, he wrapped it round both Sam and Dean, feeling as Dean began to tremble uncontrollably.

The fireman who had guided them away approached the car. The Pastor took a few steps forward to meet him before he reached the car. "It'll be under control in a few minutes. The lad did well to keep it confined to the barn . . . does he know anything about how it started?"

"No, the boys smelt the smoke when they were in the woods. Eliot ran back to me to get help and Dean found the hose and just tried to stop it spreading to the house."

"You know we'll have to speak to them both later, Pastor Murphy?" the fireman asserted. The Pastor nodded. "We've not found anyone else on the property. There was no one in the barn thankfully, although unfortunately, we haven't yet established a cause for the fire." Just then a car turned in the bottom of the drive, attracting their attention. "The Turners?" the fireman asked the Pastor.

He nodded and turned beginning to walk towards the car, with the fireman alongside.

Mrs Turner leapt from the car. "What the hell happened?" she shrieked, aghast at the sight before her.

"Your barn was on fire, ma'am," the fireman began to explain. "The fire has been contained and so although the damage is extensive, it has not spread to the house or any of the other outlying buildings."

She turned back to the car and leaning, yelled, "You idiot! How many times have I told you? What the hell are we supposed to do? All the hay . . . the equipment . . . do you have any idea of what this is going to cost?"

She stood up, tears in her eyes. " . . . I can't believe this . . ." she sobbed. The Pastor stepped forward to offer her comfort.

"Ma'am," the fireman continued when she had calmed a little. "We haven't yet established the cause of the fire . . ."

She shook her head, "It . . . this morning, I caught my son smoking in there, dropping stubs on the floor . . ." She looked away as she tried to get her tears under control. "Was it that?"

The fireman looked at her frankly as he answered, "Probably, ma'am, but we haven't been able to check yet. We're still trying to get the fire out."

"Can't see that it could have been anything else, the barn was all locked up when we went out . . . Pastor . . . did you . . . did you call the fire service in? Thank you. Thank you all for saving my house, I – I. . ."

The Pastor patted her back soothingly, sparing only a cursory glance for the young man still staring at the devastation from the passenger seat of the car. "The Pastor's boys saved it ma'am," the fireman added.

"Pastor?" she choked out, "Your boys?"

"One of them ran to me to call for help, the other used your garden hose to keep the fire from crossing from the barn to the house. Now I'm going to leave you in these gentlemen's capable hands, I'd suggest you gave your husband a call as soon as you can but I really need to get Dean home. I want him checked over by the doctor, just as a precaution."

"Was he hurt?" she exclaimed.

"No, I think just a little shocked and a little smoke. It's just a safeguard." With the fireman's agreement, the Pastor made his way back to the car, turning it round swiftly and heading out. When he couldn't get an answer from Dean about how he was feeling, and all Sam and Eliot could tell him was that Dean was still trembling and his breath was short, the Pastor decided to head straight to the ER to get Dean checked over properly.

* * *

_Author's Note: There will be another two snapshots to deal with the aftermath of the fire. They will be called 'Silence' and 'Talking It Out Is Over-rated'.  
_


	16. Silence

_**Prompt 28 – Speak**_

_**Silence  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It's been three days since the fire at the Turners' barn, three days of Sammy looking sad and trailing round after his older brother, three days in which Eliot hasn't heard a sound from Dean, despite having been at the Pastor's house every day since. He's spent the whole three days watching Dean, knows the Pastor has too, he can see the concern in the Pastor's eyes, hear it in his voice. There is something that he doesn't understand going on.

Dean hasn't played basketball, hasn't laughed and won't go running. In fact, he's been pretty demanding for someone who hasn't said a word, but somehow or other he has managed to convey his demands to both the Pastor and Sam without using his voice at all and neither of them expect him to do anything but sit and watch and neither of them go out of his sight without making sure he knows where they are. Eliot can't imagine how he's doing it.

Eliot is playing one on one with Sam; well, he's letting the little guy win actually because he looks like he needs something to brighten his day up. Dean is sitting on the porch at the moment but if Eliot's right in his predictions, he'll stand up in a few minutes and he will pace to the window and look in so he can check on Pastor Jim.

Everyone has said how amazing Dean was at the fire, how it was thanks to him that the Turners only lost their barn and not the house as well, but Dean won't listen. In fact any time anyone begins to mention the fire, he flinches as if struck and then moves away from the conversation. Eliot has been watching closely and he doesn't like the fact that something is hurting his friend and he wishes someone would either fix it or at least tell him what to do so he can help.

The Pastor calls from the kitchen window telling them all to wash up for lunch. Dean stands still, doesn't move until after Sam and Eliot have climbed the porch steps and are heading for the door, then he trails in behind them.

* * *

After they've eaten, the Pastor asks for Eliot's help to clear the plates to the kitchen. Eliot leaps up eagerly to help, hoping he's right that this is just an excuse for the Pastor to talk to him alone, maybe tell him what's the matter with his best friend.

He's only slightly disappointed when, rather than telling him what is the matter with Dean, Pastor Jim entrusts him with Dean's care, explaining that he is going to take Sam out for an hour to do some shopping and he isn't going to allow Dean to accompany them. He sets Eliot's mind at rest by explaining that he knows Dean isn't going to like it, is going to be pretty upset by it but that he's had three days to try and get past the things that are upsetting him and that now he needs a push to make him move on. He reassures Eliot that as hard and horrible as it sounds, he is certain that it is what Dean needs and he adds that after all Eliot is going to be here to make sure he's okay. Eliot isn't sure how he can say that with that smile on his face like he's certain Eliot knows what to do and how to fix it all.

* * *

Dean is almost shaking as Pastor Jim drives away with Sam in the car. As the car turns out of the driveway and is finally out of sight, Eliot lets a hand drop to Dean's back and turns his friend toward the path to the pond. "Come on, Dean, let's go cool down by the pond. You've got your key right?"

Dean nods and lets Eliot guide him away from the house.

* * *

Eliot flops down by the pond, pulling his sneakers off and dropping his feet into the cool water, before laying back with his hands behind his head and waiting, watching Dean carefully. Dean is sitting rigid, knees drawn up, arms wrapped round them, chin resting on his kneecaps as he stares out into the distance.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could talk to me. I wouldn't mind listening and if there's something I can do to help, I would."

"There's nothing you can do."

Eliot doesn't comment on the fact that it's the first words he's heard Dean say since the fire. "I can listen . . . sometimes that's enough." Dean snorts before shifting position to stand up, leaning back against the tree. "D'you put any sun screen on earlier?" Eliot suddenly asks.

"No . . . wasn't expecting to be in the sun much." Eliot feels relieved that he's got Dean talking at least, even if he is no closer to finding the truth of what is upsetting Dean. Dean sighs again, "You don't have to hang around with me."

"I want to," he answers quietly.

"You want to know what happened?" Dean murmured.

Eliot sits up, pulling his feet out of the water and standing up to move in front of his friend, "Dean, I only want to know if _you_ want me to know. Ball's in your court now, dude. I'm here, I'll listen but only if that's what you want."

Dean heaves yet another a sigh and lets himself drop back to the ground. Eliot sits in front of him, legs crossed, expression open and keeps quiet, waiting for Dean to decide what would happen next.

"I don't like talking about it". Eliot doesn't say a word, just waits and when Dean moves so they are side by side, he is relieved, because he is totally out of ideas if this one doesn't worked.

Dean's voice is hesitant as he begins to speak. "It's how my Momma died . . . in a fire." He shudders but continues with his story. "I don't remember much, but she was in Sammy's nursery when she screamed. Dad came upstairs and I came from my bedroom. I saw her, she was in the flames. Dad managed to get Sam, he managed to get Sammy and he gave him to me." Dean is wiping furiously at his eyes as he retells the story and Eliot finds himself edging even closer and he gives Dean a hesitant hug, hoping it will be enough that he can pretend the whole chick flick thing isn't happening.

"I carried Sammy out. I hate the smell of burning and smoke. It was all so dark and the flames . . . the flames were bright, they – they lit up the night sky. It was horrible," he says with a half gulp . "I waited outside and it seemed like forever before Dad picked me and Sammy up at the same time and he ran further away."

Eliot gives a quick squeeze to the hug, before pulling his hand back and waiting. Somehow it doesn't seem so baffling that Dean had been upset by the fire at the Turners or that he has been so quiet and hurt since, rather it makes sense.

"Sometimes, I think the worst bit wasn't even that my mom died . . . it was that we stayed outside and watched for hours until there was nothing left really. We stayed and watched it burn and we watched and all that time, a part of me kept thinking that my mom was going to come out soon. How stupid is that?" Dean counters disparagingly.

"It isn't stupid at all! You were just a little kid, Dean. Of course you were going want your mom to come out."

"Everything fell apart then and . . . and I can't fix it. I try but I can't fix it. And then the barn . . . and all I could think was if it hit the house . . . if the fire got to the house then someone else's life would be ruined."

"You made sure that didn't happen for the Turners and you look after your brother. I know you can't bring your mom back and I know that you'd like things to be different, to be able to settle down."

Dean pushes himself back up to standing and with a final, "Like that's ever gone happen for me!" he storms away. Eliot stands up slowly and follows him, wondering where he went wrong and what he can do to help fix it.

* * *

_This snapshot will be followed by 'Talking It Out is Over-rated' which concludes the aftermath of the Turner's fire._


	17. Talking It Out Is Overrated

_**Prompt 22 : Sweat**_

_**Talking It Out Is Overrated**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Things aren't back to normal, but they aren't as bad as they had been. Dean is talking, interacting but distant. Eliot doesn't know what to do to make things better, doesn't know really where he'd gone wrong the first time. The Pastor seems to think he did well, but it doesn't feel like it to him.

He comes round to the Pastor's every day, because although he's talking again Dean won't go anywhere without Sammy and Pastor Jim. Dean seems to watch him too . . . a lot, particularly when they're not together. Dean is always waiting on the porch steps for him to arrive, even if when he does finally get there, Dean doesn't talk to him and just leaves to go and do something by himself.

Ava says just to give Dean time and to feel a little flattered that obviously he too means a lot to Dean if Dean is watching him in the same way he keeps watch over Pastor Jim and Sammy. Sammy just tells him that it's Dean and Dean gets moody sometimes. Eliot can't help but worry that Sam's suggestion is just too simple, that Dean isn't just moody but is actually hurting. He has no intention of saying anything to him, because he's still little and he knows Dean finds it hard to deal with Sam finding out about things he shouldn't or worrying about things, like when Sam had phoned the Pastor because they were running out of food.

Dean is sitting on the steps with Pastor Jim. He has a book on his lap but Eliot knows he isn't really reading, he's watching where Eliot and Sam are playing basketball. The ball bounces wildly and vanishes behind the Pastor's car. Sam runs after it and rather than waiting for him to return, Eliot follows him. There is a highpitched laugh from Sam as Eliot grabs him and spins him round rather than trying to get at the ball. As Eliot has hold of him, he has a sudden thought and explains it to Sam, hoping the younger boy will go along with the plan. When Sam nods, Eliot sets him back on the ground and goes to snatch up the ball, leaving Sam to run back into sight and over to his brother.

"Dean! Dean!" Eliot hears Sam whine out his brother's name. "Eliot's being a pain, he's says he's better than me."

It's only as he comes back into view that Eliot sees and hears Dean's response. "So? He is better than you. He's older than you too," Dean says quietly with a shrug.

"That mean he's better than you too?" Sam persists.

Dean shrugs again, "Dunno."

"But, Dean . . ." The whine is getting on Eliot's nerves now and he knows that it's not for real, know that he's the one who put Sam up to it. "You told me Winchesters are the best at everything, so how can Eliot be better than you?"

Dean stood up and turned on the steps as if to head back inside, "Stop it, Sam! You know that's just crap when I say it, quit acting like it's not!"

Eliot can see the tired resignation on Pastor Jim's face as he tries to stop Dean leaving, so he shouts, "Aw! Come on Dean! Don't give up without even giving a bit of a fight!"

Dean turns, his face redder than usual, Eliot can see the barely contained anger and frustration, only to be surprised when rather than shouting something in reply, Dean storms off of the porch and across the yard, snatching the ball away from Eliot and moving to start an approach for the hoop. It takes Eliot a moment to catch up and to move to guard against Dean's attempt to shoot.

Dean barges past him, rougher than they usually play, less careful about not hurting his friend and ignoring any of the usual rules. It was sort of what Eliot had expected and so he gives a controlled shove that has Dean misstepping on his way forward, giving Eliot the opportunity to take control of the ball.

He's not in the least surprised when Dean's next move is to body check him, closing in on his space and forcing Eliot backward, his foot catching on a loose stone so he almost overturns, allowing Dean to regain the ball.

Eliot realizes then that years of playing this kind of game with Jordan, who is even older and taller than him, has probably given Dean an advantage he hadn't considered before, not that he's really bothered who wins, he just wants Dean to be . . . Dean again.

He moves forward, getting in front of Dean. He sees Dean bracing himself for attack and a thought occurs to him. He blocks Dean effectively but without touching him, he smirks and then sticks his tongue out, sees as Dean reels backwards in shock, letting the ball go. Eliot smirks again and turns with the ball to shoot.

Dean growls in frustration and launches himself at Eliot as the ball flies towards the hoop. The two boys tumble to the floor and Dean tries to pin Eliot under him. The already physical game has both boys sweating, the dust from the floor. "You cheated!" he shouts from his position above his friend. The Pastor and Sam are standing anxiously watching.

Eliot pauses for a moment, before shifting and managing to roll them both over, so he's on top. "You say that like you weren't cheating, Dean! Come on, it's just a joke! What's it matter anyway?"

Dean struggles below him, but the one thing that Eliot knows he can do is fight, he knows the moves Dean will try to make and so he can use that to keep him pinned, keep him out of danger without needing to hurt him. He knows that Dean is better with a knife or a gun, better at tracking through the woods, at camping, but one thing his life has taught him is how to fight. Eliot knows that Dean can hold off or overcome most people who'd try to fight with him, but he knows his friend, knows where his strengths are and his weaknesses!

Eliot holds him as still as he can, taking the stream of invective that Dean lets loose, recognizing that it's more words than Dean's said in days, more emotion than he's shown. Finally, Dean stops struggling and falls silent and Eliot loosens his grip, only to find himself tossed over onto his back and winded. Dean's back on his feet before Eliot manages to get a breath back in his lungs. He's diving for where the ball had rolled to a stop earlier and hoisting it in the air and through the hoop before Eliot can even think about standing.

"You win!" Eliot groans from the floor, only to have Dean appear in his sightline and offer a hand to help him up.

Eliot accepts, surprised when as he regains his feet, Dean says, "Sorry."

"It's fine, I asked for it, dude!" Eliot laughs.

"No, no you didn't." There's a pause before Dean says, "I've been a moody bitch since the fire. I'm sorry." Eliot knows then that everything is going to be okay.


	18. Just Chillin' Out Part One

_**Prompt 26 – Water**_

_**Just Chillin' Out**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The day was sweltering and when the Pastor looked out of the window to check on the boys, all four of them were flopped on the porch in the shade. He smiled, the current heatwave seemed to have sapped even Sammy's energy, a rare occurrence indeed that would be probably of great relief to both Jordan, Eliot and Dean. Not that the three of them every really complained. Eliot had changed over the last couple of months; he'd relaxed, become a child again, almost an older brother to the Winchester brothers, much like Jordan.

He looked back at his pile of work with a small considering frown. The finished pile was definitely bigger than the still to do he decided and moving across to the desk he tidied everything up so it was arranged suitably for him to leave it now and return to the job later.

Minutes later he was standing on the porch in front of the sprawl of teenagers and Sammy laying beside his brother, reading to himself as Dean's hand sifted through his hair. Dean's eyes were closed and he looked almost asleep in his state of relaxation, the only sign of awareness being the movement of the hand that connected him with his brother.

Eliot and Jordan both looked even nearer sleep in their own shaded spots. The Pastor smirked, before shouting in his best John Winchester impression, "Up and at 'em, boys! On your feet! Now move it, move it!"

He spared a small glance at the boys' reactions. The almost military training that the Winchester boys and Jordan had received over the last too many years had them on their feet instantly with Dean and Jordan both stood to attention, shielding Sam and Eliot from view. Eliot's reaction hadn't been shabby itself he realized. It lacked the precision and decisiveness of the other two but there was more of a readiness to attack compared with the already assessing the dangers that Dean and Jordan exuded. Sam's reaction was different again, he'd reacted just as sharply to the instructions and despite being the most awake at the time, he'd scrambled up to stand behind his brother, drawing closer in.

The Pastor let his own stance relax and leant back against the door jamb with raised eyebrows, wondering which of the boys would react first. No surprise when it was Sammy, pushing past Dean and Jordan to demand, "What was that for?" indignantly.

The Pastor smirked and said, "Thought you might want to get your swimming stuff ready. We'll stop by Eliot's to pick his up and go and cool off."

"Cool!" Sam was already running for the house to find the required items. Jordan shrugged and headed to follow after Sam.

Dean hovered warily, frown in place, looking as if he wanted to say something more, before his eyes dropped to the floor and he started forward. Pastor Jim put a hand out to stop him before he entered the house, asking quietly if everything was okay, Dean nodded and hurried inside. Eliot hovered slightly anxious on the porch steps. "You want to come swimming, Eliot? There's a quiet spot down at the lake. Sammy's learning how to swim." He paused a moment then quietly asked, "Do you know how to swim, Eliot?" Eliot shrugged and looked away. "Eliot, tell me, please. It doesn't matter what the answer is, I just need to know, to keep you safe, unless you don't want to come?"

Eliot was chewing his lip, before finally saying, "I can . . . a bit. . . some anyway. The others will be better than me."

"Eliot . . ." The Pastor thought carefully before continuing, "The others, well Dean and Jordan will maybe be more _experienced_ than you. There's a difference and you know Dean well enough that he won't judge, he would want to help. Let me assure you that Jordan would feel the same. Jordan helped me teach Dean to swim just a couple of years ago and they're both helping Sammy."

"It's not the same," Eliot began to turn away.

Jim moved across the porch and encouraged Eliot to sit down. "It's not the same because you're older? Learn a new skill when you get the chance, Eliot. If we stop at Ava's on our way, do you have stuff to wear or . . ."

"I have what I need there. It'll be cooler, I can . . . I can come . . . Ava won't mind."

The Pastor smiled and agreed with him, adding that he was just going to get his own things and he'd be back. He moved inside and called to the boys as he climbed the stairs telling them to hurry. As he reached the top of the stairs, Sammy was already leaving the bedroom that the three boys shared, bouncing and full of excitement as he ignored his brother's instructions to fetch towels for everyone and was already bounding down the stairs, calling for Eliot.

Dean appeared at the bedroom door, his face wrinkled in annoyance at his brother's departure, but with a roll of his eyes he headed for the bathroom cupboard already calling back to tell Jordan and the Pastor that he'd get them towels as well.

Jim took the opportunity to poke his head into the boys' room and explain to Jordan that Eliot was likely to be nervous. Jordan nodded his understanding and added to it a reassurance that he would make sure Eliot was okay.

* * *

The boys had started the afternoon in the shallow water, splashing and cooling off, throwing a ball between them, allowing them to laugh and joke, to throw themselves about without being overly concerned. Jim had watched as Dean and Jordan kept Eliot and Sam in the shallower water, so each time the ball went out of reach into water too deep to wade in, they would fetch it. He'd noticed as with the other boys flopping into the water and letting it support them without being worried about sinking to the bottom, allowing themselves to go under and drift back up had gradually almost reassured Eliot until he too gave a few more hesitant and much less dramatic flops and proved that he too was going to be able to float. Sam's sudden shouting that Dean and Jordan needed to race out to the raft was met with a deflection from the older boys, excuses.


	19. Just Chillin' Out Part Two

_**Prompt 20 – Thirst**_

_**Just chillin' out (part 2)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jim realized that he wasn't sure when or how Jordan had done it, but somewhere along the line Dean had picked up on the fact that Eliot wasn't comfortable in the water. Jim hadn't really had time to talk to Eliot properly about the fact that Dean hadn't been swimming for that long, a skill his father hadn't gotten round to teaching him. It had only been two or three summers ago that Jim had taken matters into his own hands. As soon as John had heard he'd been for once delighted that Dean had had fun and learnt something useful. It hadn't taken him long to work out a new training regime for both Dean and Jordan.

It made him proud of the two older boys to think that they were doing their best to not embarrass Eliot or put any pressure on him to show how much or how little he could swim. Sam's shouts of 'Have a race' changed to 'Tow me, tow me!' and Jordan grinned before lunging across the space between them and suddenly taking hold of Sam's chin. Jim saw as Eliot's eyes widened, a fear of being out of control clear in them, but he stood his ground and watched as Jordan pulled Sam off his feet, on to his back and proceeded to tow him across to Dean. The younger boy lay still, grinning as Dean took over the towing and swam across and round where Eliot was standing and back to Jordan. When Sam stood up again and Eliot could see that his face hadn't even been splashed, the tension seemed to flee from his own shoulders.

As part of their 'training exercises' when they got to swim, Jordan and Dean were both expected to take turns in towing Sammy. There were times when Jim wished that Dean wasn't so insistent on following his Dad's orders and would just relax and be a kid out swimming with friends for the afternoon, but in this case it had paid off.

Jordan had always been good at turning John's regime into something nearer to enjoyable for the younger boys while not losing the essence of what they needed to learn. It had helped Dean manage Sam's reluctance to follow his Dad's instructions and on this occasion it offered the solution to Eliot's anxiety.

"Tow Eliot now!" Sam cried happily.

"Maybe Eliot doesn't want to be towed," Dean said with a shrug.

Jordan looked at Eliot appraisingly, then asked, "You trust us to tow you?" indicating himself and Dean. When Eliot looked slightly apprehensively at Dean who was still trying to calm his brother down, Jordan explained, "Once you're floating, so long as you're still and not fighting, Dean can pull you no problem. He's towed Pastor Jim before now! We've both tried pulling his Dad but the man's made of lead!"

Dean smirked in response to that comment as he looked up and added, "And he can't keep still for shit! Pastor Jim, you wanna come in and we'll show Eliot we can tow you." Jim smiled and waded in until he was standing beside Jordan. Jordan slipped his hand under the Pastor's chin and towed him smoothly across to Eliot's side, round the back of the boy and back to Dean who then towed him across to Eliot. The Pastor lifted a hand and tapped his arm, so Dean stopped letting him go.

"Want to try, Eliot?" The Pastor asked. "Now I'm in, I'll stay for a while too." It was enough to have Eliot nodding and moving closer to Dean. The Pastor spoke quietly, telling him what to do as Dean adjusted their positions so he was comfortable to start swimming. "You only need to put your feet down, the boys won't go out of your depth," the Pastor reassured, seeing as Dean's steady pull and the freedom from being splashed or turned gradually settled the fear in Eliot's eyes and he relaxed further as the Pastor waded alongside. When they reached Jordan, the older boy slid into place and smoothly took over, towing Eliot just as cleanly but with more speed. The Pastor kept with them for a few paces before smiling at Eliot and letting Jordan move ahead without him.

"We could race," Sam said again. "Dean pulls me and Jordan pulls Eliot! That would be really cool." Jim wondered for a moment or two if Sam had also realized that Eliot was unsure. They'd used a lot of towing games at first to overcome Sam's fear of the water.

Dean frowned at his brother and said, "It doesn't have to be about races all the time, Sammy!" but Eliot had been the one to encourage them to give it a try. The Pastor was appointed as starter and finishing judge and Sam decided he had to give points for not just speed but how well they did it. Dean had added, "Do we get extra points for not drowning noisy survivors?" Sam had just pouted in response.

Two races in and the score was one win each. Jordan's extra muscle giving him an advantage that even with a lighter body to tow Dean couldn't really compete against. By the third race though the real advantage for Jordan came from Eliot's ability to keep still and let Jordan concentrate on swimming. Sam was, by contrast, making Dean's job much harder by constantly trying to twist to see where Jordan and Eliot were and to ask his brother if they were winning yet, resulting in mouthfuls of water and flailing arms that had almost submerged Dean before he'd managed to calm Sam enough to carry on swimming, his brother still letting out intermittent coughs and groans.

Finally reaching the finish, Dean growled at his friend, "Next time you get Sam and I get Eliot! At least Eliot does what he's supposed to!"

"Sorry, Dean," Sam apologized, "I just wanted us to win." The plaintive note in his voice was enough to have Dean forgiving him instantly, ignoring Jordan's laughter. "I'm thirsty?" Sam added, his voice still pleading enough to keep his brother distracted from any further complaints.

Jordan and Eliot had just laughed, as the Pastor had said, "Well, heaven only knows how young man, after swallowing half of the lake!"

In the end Eliot hadn't been a terrible swimmer, just a very anxious one. He'd admitted that his sister's dad had tried to teach him, but amidst the arguments with Eliot's mom and the man's subsequent departure from their home, Eliot had never had a chance to develop much confidence, although he'd got the basic idea of what to do mastered.

Jim wasn't surprised that time spent with the Winchesters and Jordan did wonders to improve that confidence.


	20. Dream a Dream of What Could Be

_**Prompt 13 – Dream (If you've ever read my story 'Triage' this could be considered to be set shortly after that)**_

_**Dream a Dream of What Could Be**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Anything . . ." Dean said again, "Anything at all. What would you want? What would your life be like?"

Eliot looked at his friend worried. It wasn't like he couldn't answer the question, not even that he wouldn't. He just wasn't sure that it was a good thing to answer. Dean had been . . . different since they'd come to the Pastor's this time. He wasn't talking most of the time, but when there was no one else around he was talking with Eliot and he was clearly angry and unable to express it in a way that he could deal with.

"What's the problem?" Dean snapped. "Why? Why won't you just answer the question?"

"How's Sammy?" Eliot asked instead and saw as Dean lurched to his feet, unable to mask the pain the sudden movement had caused. He knew that Dean had been hurt on the last hunt, Sam too but Dean wasn't really giving any details. Sammy had said a little more when Eliot had seen him, but he wasn't allowed to go far from the Pastor yet. He'd told Eliot how he been sent flying backwards through a window by a poltergeist and how Dean had fixed him up. Dean had just stalked away angrily while they'd talked and hadn't spoken to Eliot at all for the rest of the day. Eliot had found out as much as he could from Sam, knowing that their Dad and another hunter had been hurt as well and that Dean had a bad injury to his side although Sam had been unconscious and didn't know what had happened.

"Sam's fine. Well, he will be, it's healing properly. You going to answer my question now?"

"What do I want? Ideally or realistically?" Eliot asked, trying to clarify before he answered.

"What's it matter? If you could have anything at all in the world, what would you have for your life?" Dean demanded impatiently.

"I guess I'd probably stay here with Ava and Stan, go to my new school, do the training I want. I'd get to see my sister more often and you'd be around more."

Dean's head snapped round in shock, "Me?! Why?"

"You're my friend, Dean. Something's upset you, I can see that. That's what this is about. It's not really about what I want . . . It's about what you don't want! And you don't want the way your life is right now!" Eliot was firm, emphasizing the points he wanted to get across but he kept his voice quiet and calm, not wanting Dean to shut him out, like he was doing with everyone else.

"I hate this, Eliot. Sammy shouldn't be getting hurt like that!" The emotion was clear in his voice. "If I could have a dream, it would be that we could be a family and just live. I just want to live like everyone else gets to live. I want Sammy to be able to go to one school and to get good grades and . . . and have friends and to not be training and fighting and getting hurt. I want Dad to be proud of how well Sammy does in school, for Sammy to get to play . . . I dunno, football or baseball or something, to be in a team or to be in the drama club or something."

"And?" Eliot prompted. Dean looked at him blankly and Eliot realized that as far as Dean was concerned there might not be an 'and'. Quieter he tried again, "And what about for you, Dean? That's your dream for Sammy, what's your dream for you?"

He recognized the self-defensive reaction as Dean almost exploded, "Don't talk crap! That's what I'm talking about . . . what I want!" Eliot shot forward, catching hold of his friend's arm and keeping him still, ignoring his attempt to pull away, waiting until Dean stopped trying to get away, until the anger petered out and his friend flopped to the ground in defeat, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, letting his forehead drop onto his knees. "I want . . . I want a home, one home, where we all live, I want Dad to be able to put us first and not to keep going off and not knowing whether he was safe or not, alive or not. I want to be able to finish school . . . but I can't keep my grades up, I'm not like Sammy, Eliot. I'm not clever like he is, my grades suck."

Eliot sat silent alongside, one hand resting on Dean's shoulder, listening as Dean finally admitted, "I just don't want this life, I don't even want to know about hunting."

Eliot squeezed his shoulder; after all there was nothing to be said really. It wasn't like he could change anything for Dean; make anything better no matter how much he wanted to. The only thing he could do was be Dean's friend.


	21. Clearly Not An Acceptable Way To Behave

_**Prompt 17 : Dust**_

_**Clearly Not An Acceptable Way To Behave.**_

* * *

Dean trudged up the stairs with the supplies, Eliot following behind him. At the stop, Dean turned and opened the small almost hidden door before heading up yet another flight of narrow steps without a word, flicking the light switch as he passed it. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, the light had flickered to life and shone dimly. Dean sighed and set down the things he had been carrying.

He moved to the small window and Eliot watched as he grimaced as he struggled to turn the latch and open the window. "Better get started," he said, resigned to the task at hand.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Eliot apologized again. It wasn't the first time he'd said the words that afternoon and they were no less heartfelt for the repetition. Dean just shrugged and moved back to the things he'd dropped on the floor, before pointing at a pile and directing Eliot to start there. "How will I know . . .?"

Dean sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll do the papers. You can . . . you can start with this stuff. You know how to polish, right?"

"Ummm, kinda, not sure. Tell me, so I don't do it wrong and get us into more trouble?" For the first time, Dean actually looked up and met his eyes and smirked before turning back to the bucket he'd brought up filled with cleaning supplies.

He pulled out several items, then laid them out on the floor beside the ceremonial plates from the church. "Okay, first, you wipe with this. It gets the worst of the dust off. Then you use this to rub that on and this one to wipe it off and make sure it's all nice and sparkly!" he finished with a hint of sarcasm. "Meanwhile, I'll go through the papers!"

"Dean, if I'd known that Sammy would do that . . . I'm sorry, I'd never have . . ."

Dean shook his head, "'s not your fault. I know what Sam's like. He's a real pain in the ass at the moment, won't do what anyone tells him. Anyway, just 'cause we're doing this, don't think the Pastor will let him get away with it either. He knows better, he knows that he shouldn't have wandered off like that and that if there was a problem, he should have called the Pastor. He'll be in trouble too. Pastor Jim . . . he's really, I dunno, fair I guess, about stuff like that."

"Will he . . . will he have told Ava?" Eliot asked anxiously.

"Probably, but don't worry. He'll have told her he's got you up here cleaning as well. If – if he thinks you'll get in more trouble than you deserve, he won't have told her," Dean said.

"How can you be sure?"

The papers that Dean was sorting through suddenly slid off the box they had been precariously balanced, raising a cloud of dust that had both boys sneezing several times before Dean could even contemplating answering. When they'd both calmed down, Dean said, "He doesn't often tell Dad when I've done stuff wrong. He says it's dealt with already, doesn't need Dad to do anything."

"Wow! He covers for you, that's kinda cool for a Pastor."

Dean shrugged before explaining again that he had his own punishments, cleaning the church silverware was among them, cleaning the church itself was another. Eliot couldn't help laughing when Dean said the worst punishment of all was helping at the church coffee mornings and having to be polite to all the old ladies.

Dean had sorted through the pile of papers, making several smaller piles and putting a large number of the papers into the garbage bags he'd brought upstairs with him. "How's it going?" he asked Eliot when he'd finished, taking in his frown of concentration and the polish smeared on his cheek. Eliot shrugged and gave him a somewhat pained look. Dean sat down beside him on the dusty floor and picked up the pieces he'd already done, looking at him with a smirk as he said, "Dude! Sam can do better than this!" He laughed at picked up another clean cloth and began to rub the excess polish off until the first plate was smear free and shining again, dangling it in front of Eliot's face to show what it should have looked like. "Put less polish on, it'll make it a bit easier," he advised as he picked up the second plate and began to rub that one in the same way.

"Sam'll be okay though, right?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine eventually. He'll listen to Pastor Jim more than anyone else anyway. He just answers back when Dad talks to him, won't listen and won't do anything he's told at all, no matter what he's being told to do. Me, he listens sometimes, but Pastor Jim says it's something all kids do, they test their boundaries and that's what he's doing to me right now. I don't know about boundaries, he's certainly testing my patience!"

"We shouldn't have left him like that and just told him to wait there," Eliot said. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"It was and that's why were sat up here surrounded by dusty plates and polish and unless you get better at this quickly," Dean held up another plate with smears, "We're never doing anything stupid again because we'll still be doing this lot for the first time!"

Eliot chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I haven't practised as much as you have." Dean laughed in agreement.


	22. Blood Brothers

_**Prompt 19 : Blood**_

_**Blood Brothers**_

* * *

It was hard watching Dean draw away like he'd been doing recently. Eliot had grown to count on his friendship and the thought that he wouldn't have that anymore was daunting, more frightening than the prospect of going to College in the Fall.

The summer had been difficult. More precisely things with Dean had been difficult. Jordan had stayed for a while with Pastor Jim, as well as Dean and Sammy, and Dean had taken to staying with the Pastor and leaving Jordan to hang out with Eliot or letting the two of them play basketball out the front of the Pastor's with Sammy while he'd been hidden away inside 'working'. The Pastor had spent a lot of time with him and it was late one night when Jordan explained to him what was happening. Eliot had felt awful when he'd said that Dean had barely scraped a pass grade in several of his end of year exams, the knowledge that Eliot had done really well and was off to College in the Fall had brought with it the realization for Dean that he was going to be struggling to graduate at all.

Dean hadn't wanted to talk about it with Eliot, hadn't wanted him to know. As Jordan explained, in Dean's mind it meant he was stupid, not as everyone else could understand that he just had too many other things going on in his life to be able to do well in school easily.

When it came time for Eliot to have his graduation ceremony, he'd wanted the people most important to him to be there. Ava and Stan were so proud of him for how he'd turned his grades around since he'd come to live with them and were willing to support him and keep his room for holidays if he went off to study further. His sister and her dad weren't able to make the journey but had sent a card and a congratulatory gift. He'd invited Pastor Jim, Dean and Sammy before Jordan had explained what was upsetting Dean and now he just felt guilty for even mentioning it.

Dean had barely spoken to him in the week before the ceremony and Eliot had resigned himself to Dean not being there, despite Pastor Jim and Sam's enthusiasm for the occasion.

On the day, Dean _had_ been there and Eliot had been delighted and really touched that his best friend had come, had put all the conflicting emotions aside to be there for him. Eliot knew that no matter what came in the future, one thing he didn't want to lose was this friendship. It was hard to find true friends at the best of times according to Ava and every now and then a person would meet someone who understood without judging and that kind of person made the best kind of friend. Eliot knew he had that kind of friend in Dean.

* * *

It was early September, Dean's dad was due back any day and Dean and Sam had both been subdued for the last couple of days. Jordan was gone already and Eliot knew that he'd been tied up with Ava getting everything ready for him to go to Catering School at the end of the month that he hadn't spent as much time as he wanted with Dean and Sam. Sam had his nose in a book every time he did go to the Pastor's and Dean was still spending hours at a time poring over textbooks and he looked drained and tired when he wasn't.

The Pastor was going shopping and taking Sam with him, so Eliot figured that was the time to persuade Dean to take a break and maybe wander down to the pond for a while.

They sat for a while just soaking up the sun and relaxing before Eliot decided to break the silence, "Dean, you know I gotta say this right? Even if you think I'm stupid, I've still gotta try and explain this to you." Dean rolled onto his side to look across at his friend, waiting. Eliot took a deep breath then looked straight at Dean, "You're my best friend, my only real friend. I've never really had a friend who I thought understood me before. I mean, Sam's a friend, Jordan too, but you're different to them. You know how I feel when I talk about my sister, when I talk about Ava and Stan and you get it when stuff's worrying me . . . but I –" he stopped, looking away for a moment before continuing, "I'm going away soon and I just . . . I want us to still be friends, but I don't know right now if you want that too."

Dean looked at him for a moment or two then scrunched his eyes closed and bit his lip. When he opened his eyes again, he began to talk. "I figured you were moving on, wouldn't need us anymore. The only friends I've got are Sammy, you and Jordan. I'm different to you all though. I'm not clever, I've worked all summer trying to catch up, trying to study so my grades will be better but . . . I don't even know – I don't even know where we'll be living when school starts. You're gonna go to your new school and you're gonna make new friends and . . ."

Eliot interrupted, "You're still gonna be my best friend."

"But –" Dean tried again.

"No, that's not gonna change. We're like . . . brothers!" Eliot insisted.

"Brothers?"

Eliot sighed, "I don't know how to prove it to you, Dean. Unless . . ." he looked anxious but before he could get another word out, Dean had drawn a knife from below his pants leg and drawn it across his own palm with a flicker of a grimace before wiping it clean on his pants leg then holding out the handle of the knife to Eliot. Eliot nodded, quickly accepting the knife and squinting in discomfort as he drew it across his own palm.

Accepting the knife back, Dean cut a square in the grass by the pond, digging the turf out with the point. Eliot looked at him for guidance. "There was a Norwegian warrior and a Swedish one. They fought to see who was best, but neither was. So they knew they were equal and they became sworn brothers by letting their blood mingle below a piece of turf and swearing an oath."

"What was the oath?" Eliot asked as he watched Dean clench his fist and allow drops of blood fall onto the bare earth, before moving closer to allow his blood to fall with Dean's.

"Don't know, don't figure it matters what theirs was. It's our oath that matters." Dean was very matter of fact. "I swear to be your friend, to . . ."

Eliot began to repeat Dean's words and as Dean stumbled unsure what to say next he continued, "I swear to be your friend, to listen when you need to talk, to help whenever I can, to turn to you when I need someone. . ."

Dean added, "I'll be your friend when you have other friends and when you have none."

Eliot finished, "I'll be your friend even when I can't be with you in person."

The boys looked at each other in agreement then both watched as Dean flicked the lifted turf back over and together they patted it back into place and as they sat back, Eliot added one final word, "Always."


	23. If Only

_**Prompt 25: Yearn**_

_**If only**_

* * *

Dean packed his and Sam's bags in silence. Sam and his Dad were downstairs making enough noise for everyone. It wasn't like it would make any difference anyway, Sam would shout and Dad would still do what he wanted to do and Sam and Dean would go wherever he wanted them to go; that's how it worked.

He sighed and moved back over to the dresser, pulling open another drawer and sorting through the stuff inside. He heard a movement behind him and looked up, unsurprised when he saw Pastor Jim standing there. The Pastor nodded and smiled sadly, moving across the room to wrap an arm round Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay? You know what I've said, I'm always here, you only have to call me and I'll come straight away . . . wherever you are."

"I know," Dean said softly. "Thank you."

"Has he said where you're all going this time?" Pastor Jim asked, stepping back to sit on the edge of the nearest bed.

"No, just that we needed to hurry. He's not listening . . ." Dean didn't finish what he'd been about to say.

"Dean?" Dean shrugged, it wasn't worth saying anyway. Nothing good would come of saying it, that was why Sammy and Dad were still downstairs shouting the odds at each other, because Sammy had tried to get Dad to listen. If he told Pastor Jim that he'd asked Dad if they could stay and go to school here, nothing good would come of it and as for asking for time to go and say goodbye to Eliot that would just piss him off even more. No ties, no one to report them . . . no friends. Not for them, it was okay for Dad, he'd got friends; hunters, ex-marine buddies, hell even some of his 'clients' would call him back and stay in touch putting him in contact with other jobs, letting him know of other people he could help, but not him and Sam. They'd got each other . . . a small piece of him conceded that they'd got Jordan too.

Sam's voice rose even more, "That doesn't even leave us time to say goodbye to Eliot!"

Dean's eyes snapped shut and his breath caught. He didn't need to tell the Pastor anything, he'd understand now. "You're leaving this afternoon? I know he said he wasn't stopping long but . . .. Oh Dean, I'm sorry. I'll call Ava now, maybe she can drop Eliot out just so you can say goodbye."

Dean's eyes opened and he looked truly hurt as he answered, "It doesn't matter. He's going soon anyway, it's not like . . ."

The Pastor caught his hand, the one he'd ended up having bandaged a few days earlier after the Pastor had seen the cut across the palm and the dirt he'd managed to get in it since then by working in the garden and shooting hoops with Sam and Eliot. "And this? I thought you told me . . ."

"He's going to College, he's . . . he's gonna settle in and he's gonna make new friends there, he's not gonna need me anymore."

"Need . . . maybe not. Want, without a doubt. Eliot is not going to trade you in for new friends, Dean. Maybe he will get new friends, but he's still going to want to be _your_ friend, he's been trying to tell you that for the last few weeks. I honestly thought that with this," he gestured at Dean's hand again, "You had understood that."

Dean shrugged again and the Pastor sighed. "Okay, Dean. I'm going to go downstairs and try and talk some sense into your father and call Eliot. Just hang in there."

Dean wished that things could be different, wished that when the Pastor said he was going to try and change things that something would really happen. Dean wished that his Dad would listen to this one thing and let them stay, let them have the one thing they both really wanted.

* * *

Jim had had to be honest he hadn't really expected John's reaction to be different to what it was, but he was still disappointed. Eliot and Ava were hurrying round which was one good thing. Amazingly the ongoing screaming match between John and Sam was also a plus, because while they fought it delayed their departure. Sam was a real contrast to the amenable and pleasant young boy Jim was familiar with. Sure he'd had his moments over the last few weeks, but to see him fighting back against his Dad like this was a real surprise even though Dean had told him about it. It also emphasized exactly why Dean was suffering such a huge confusion of conflicts as he tried to do the best for both his brother and his dad. Jim wished he could offer a solution, wished even more he could offer what Dean really needed; a permanent home.

* * *

Ava had had no qualms at all about dropping everything and rushing Eliot straight round to the Pastor's house. It had taken some coercion to get Eliot to admit how he'd hurt his hand a few days earlier and she was conflicted when she had learnt the truth. It was a stupid thing to do, to deliberately harm oneself, to cut your own hand open and she'd lectured him on the stupidity of it, the nurse in her prevailing at first, the possibilities of infection, relieved that the boys had followed some weird ritual involving dripping blood on the ground and not each other at least, still it left plenty of opportunity for the open wound to turn bad or for there to be damage to the working of the hand. Later that night, she'd gone up to his room to talk again about his friendship with Dean and how pleased she was that he had a friend who meant so much, that he was tying himself to something even as he prepared to leave for his new school, that he was committed to making the friendship last. She praised him for how much he'd grown, how much he'd learnt and how supportive he'd been for Dean. She was proud of him.

She wished she could change the past for Eliot, have it that it hadn't been so hard on him, made it so hard for him to make friends and do well. If that wish came true, she knew she'd never have met him, he maybe wouldn't even have been the wonderful young man he was today. She thought again and wished that she could have done something, anything to let him keep the precious friendships he'd made with the Pastor's boys.

* * *

Eliot watched as the Impala drove away, prayed that Dean and Sammy would be safe and unhurt, looked after until they next stopped at the Pastor's. He wished that he knew how to make sure he saw them again, but their Dad hadn't even told Pastor Jim where he was taking the boys. He hoped they'd get somewhere decent to live and an okay school to go to, one where someone would help Dean not just assume he was too thick and had too much attitude to want to do well. Eliot knew Dean had started hiding behind a mask of indifference, of cocky backchat or smooth talk to try and draw people's attention away from the fact he had no real friends, he was struggling to keep up as he balanced looking out for his father and brother and the time he spent out of school. Eliot knew from his own experience how hard it could be to hold on and fight for what you need for yourself. It was much easier to fight for a younger brother or sister, fight to protect them, fight to ensure they got what they needed and to never let anyone realize that you needed someone to fight for you too.

Eliot wished things could be different, that Dean could be just at the end of the phone line, at the other side of a postal address. Eliot wished his best friend could be here for when he came home from his new school, wished he could be here to listen as Eliot talked of his own nerves and anxieties.

* * *

Dean had sat in the back of the car with Sammy, despite Dad's offer of the front seat. He'd stared out of the window, looking at the waving hands of Pastor Jim, Eliot and Ava and he'd wished he could have said no, wished his Dad could have understood just this once how important it was to stay here. He wished he'd had time . . . time to make a difference.

He looked back and saw the figure of his only friend. He watched as first the people and then the house disappeared from sight and he wondered if he'd ever have a friendship like that one again.

* * *

Author's Note :- Dean and Eliot's story ends here for the moment, however, there is a part 2 which will have the final seven prompts and Dean and Eliot meeting again as adults. I shall start posting it shortly.


End file.
